Vacancy
by Dozing Dead
Summary: When Raito discovers L is infatuated with him, he abuses this new potential advantage. But what will happen when his acting doesn't become much of an act anymore? RaitoxL, LxRaito, YAOI
1. Room HEART is Vacant, My Good Sir

**A/N:** **Alright, buddies! Another DN fic because I love you all! No, really, you guys rock! Over a thousand hits in a week for "Freedom" and 25 reviews! Thank you for being so awesome! In response to the great reviews I got, I'm writing another DN fic! This actually has a story and will have more than one chapter! And I lied, this story is actually going to be quite similar to my other fic "Freedom" and I apologize. I promised I'd write LxRaito and not more RaitoxL and I just can't write a seme!L. I prefer uke!L much more because I'm sadistic and there's nothing sexier than a submissive man. ; I feel kinda like Raito now, with all the floating sadistic-ness.Anyway, I'm real determined to write this for many reasons. One: more praise (everyone needs some!). Two: My favorite author on is also writing a DN fic. I'm not feeling competitive, I'm not even sure why that's making me want to write it, but it is. Also, ignore the title. It's got nothing to do with the story.  
**

**  
Mmkay, that's over, so here's warnings: I reveal L's name. Spoilers starting at Book Two. Man on Man greatness. If you don't like it, then don't fucking read it. XP No sex yet, but it'll come soon and I promise I won't disappoint so don't let that run you off.**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does. God bless him/her (some belive Ohba-san to be male, others female and that Ohba is only an alias) for his/her genius mind! If I did own Death Note . . . OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! If you're a five five five then Death Note is gonna have gay man sex sex sex!! (if you listen to Slipknot, that's funny. Trust me)**

* * *

******  
Vacancy**

**************Chapter One**

**************Room H-E-A-R-T is Vacant, My Good Sir**

* * *

"Ryuzaki! Why won't you believe I'm not Kira?"

L looked at the brunette as if he just asked what color was blue. He sunk his fork into a strawberry on the plate before him, dipping it in a bowl of sugar then eating it. The cringe in Raito's body as he ate the completely sugar-coated fruit was obvious to L's ever-observant eyes.

"The evidence against you is strong. It would be stupid of me not to. You already know this, Raito-kun."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

Another strawberry. L talked between chews. "As I said before, Raito-kun, if you are innocent then it will become apparent soon. You should not need to prove your innocence if you know you are." His fork swooped down again on the plate of sweets and got a piece of cake. "And with this second Kira around, talking about notes and shinigami, I suspect the case should end soon. After all, this second Kira acts quite amateur. Wouldn't you agree, Raito-kun?"

The student's hands fisted at his sides. He didn't know what to do or say, he was already agitated about the second Kira being so careless. Mentioning the eyes, that fool! Right when he met the other Kira, he was going to kill him. Ideas were already beginning to form in his mind. 'Maliciously raped by an obese member of the same sex, then gutted and hung by his own intestines.' Perfect. He forced back the laugh that wanted to escape at the thought. Remembering L's presence, he turned away so he could at least smirk. The detective was going to die in the near future, if everything went according to plan.

"Raito-kun, I know how to prove your innocence."

Said boy's ears seemed to perk up, and Raito faced him with an exhilarated face.

"I'll do anything, Ryuzaki." He sounded enthusiastice.

"Good. I'm going to tell you my name."

Score! Jackpot! L was definitely not as smart as he seemed.

"If I die, though, trust that I will inform the others you knew my name and instantly suspect you." More cake. Some got on his lip and he swiped it away then licked the finger. "As long as I remain alive, you will be innocent."

Dammit, perhaps not. The only way he would be able to escape with the sin of L's murder would be to kill off every member of the task force. Surely the raven would have backup files somewhere mentioning this as well, which could be sent to a third party. It was all such a terrible headache, Raito felt like screaming. He couldn't though, not in front of L. He would have to remain calm and logical and innocent.

"I don't think I can handle the pressure," Raito began. "What if you die of a natural, non-Kira related death?"

"Unlikely. I am healthy and chances of such a thing happening with my lifestyle are incredibly slim. One in a million." L bit into another piece of cake and sipped some coffee. "The choice is yours, Raito-kun."

"I'll do it."

L held out his right hand. "Then allow me to reintroduce myself to you alone. I am L. Lawliet."

"Lawliet, huh?" Raito took the hand and shook it. "Glad to know." There was a warm, friendly smile on the brunette's face, but inside his mind was raging and screaming.

He got me, but I can't pass up this golden opportunity. He pulled his hand away and felt L's fingers stroke it ever so slightly as he did. Raito showed no recognition of the action.

"If you don't mind, Ryu . . . I mean, Lawliet, I'm gonna head home no. My dad and the other task force members will be coming soon." His hands went into the pockets of his beige jacket.

"No problem, Raito-kun. I look forward to our next meeting so we can discuss more of the Kira case."

"Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow."

He gave a friendly wave and walked out of the room. When out of the building, Raito took out his cell phone and called a taxi. Patiently, he waited, a smirk on his face. He quietly began to chuckle, arousing the ever-present Ryuk's attention. The shinigami just looked at him, having been silent for perhaps the longest time in his life. Ryuk took flight as Raito entered the cab that just arrived.

The drive home was short, it wasn't long until the brunette was at his house. He walked up the stairs after saying brief hellos to Sayu and his mother, Sachiko. He entered his room and locked the door behind him. For a moment he only stood still, then moved to sit on his bed. The mattress sunk a little as he sat. He grinned widely and broke into loud laughter. Raito didn't worry about his mother or sister hearing him, no, that was not important right now. No, not at all.

Ryuk stared, his expressionless face unable to convey the emotion he was currently feeling. The shinigami was confused and wanted to know why Raito was laughing the way he was. He was about to ask, but the boy was acting so out of character he wasn't sure if he should. Ryuk figured Raito would be angry right now, having discovered L's name and unable to do a thing about it. He definitely did not expect this almost maniacal laughter.

"Raito, why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be, mad or something?" he dared to ask.

As if the shinigami had said nothing, Raito continued to laugh. It was all just too priceless. Forget about killing L as fast as he could. With this new information, he was considering prolonging the detective's death. That would hurt him more, so much more. He began to form new plans and ploys in his brain on how to get to L, and as long as the second Kira didn't interfere, Raito would have his way. It they followed too well, perhaps even more. Hours passed, and all Raito did was sit in his room and laugh.

* * *

The next day, the brunette's highly plausible theory about L was further proved correct. It wasn't until now he noticed how L's eyes would linger a tad more than they had to, or how their fingers would graze and the other's would almost follow his when pulled away. It took everything Raito had to not go into hysterics. Oh, how he wanted to rub into the detective's face his newfound knowledge. He would get his chance.

Innocently, Raito asked the other present members of the task force to leave the room, saying he had something very important to tell L. He continued to say that it would be safer if less people knew and while he did L was looking at him strangely, thumb at his lips. As the last person, his father Soichiro, left, Raito politely closed the door behind them, assuring it wouldn't be long. His back to L, Raito smirked. It was just him and L now, he had earlier bribed Ryuk with apples and apple pastries (something the shinigami now loved) to leave him alone for the day.

When he turned around to face L, he realized the detective was staring at him. The raven wiggled his toes in his sofa chair, a hand on his knee. There was a coffee table in front of him, various sweets laid out on it. Some of the plates were missing the dessert but other than that every plate was filled. L resembled a child in his seat and Raito couldn't help but smile.

"Raito-kun, what did you want to talk about?"

In fake shyness, the brunette averted his eyes to the floor. "Well, it's about your name, Lawliet."

"Ah, yes, I figured you'd want to discuss that." He reached forward and grabbed a plate of cake. "I assume you're wondering why I told you."

"You can't really blame me."

"No, I won't say I can." L took a fork, swiped a piece of cake, and ate it. "I told you because I do not wish for you to be Kira."

Just as he thought. Fake shock. He looked at L, eyes confused and curious. Raito was pleased with his acting skills.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've grown a friendly liking toward you. I consider us friends."

Raito had to hold it in, the laughter bubbling in the back of his throat. He would keep prying at this pathetic thing named L and destroy him.

"But," he slipped his hands into his jean pockets, "surely there is something else. I mean, friendship couldn't be something strong enough to reveal your name." He saw L's hands tense up and grip the plate in his hands firmer. Keep back the grin. You're almost there.

"I'm confused, Raito-kun. As I said, you're my first friend so I'm not entirely sure how to act. Excuse me if I do anything dramatic."

Again, all of which he knew. Funny, he knew more about L's feelings more than the other did himself. He knew exactly how to deal with this. Raito allowed a moment to pass before smiling warmly and strolling over to the detective. L was looking away but then looked at Raito when he put a hand on his shoulder. The look in those onyx eyes . . . L was so killable right now! It was practically driving Raito crazy. He maintained his calm and gentle demeanor before speaking.

"Lawliet, I understand. It's fine, and it'd be cute if you were a girl . . ." He let his words drift off, waiting for L to . . .

"So, you're strictly heterosexual?"

Interrupt him. Pefect! Play it innocent, act embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I'm not that sure. What about you?"

"I've never been in a close relationship with either sex, but I won't deny each have positive, sometimes attractive traits." L was completely still and had been since Raito touched him.

"I never looked at it that way. Is there anything nice you find about me?" Raito's hand was shook off and L continued to eat cake.

"Stop fishing for complements and tell the others to come back. We must discuss on how we plan to contact the second Kira."

On purpose, Raito fell silent as if offended and did as told, grinning widely during the time it took him to turn from L and reach the doors. Things were getting so interesting so fast. Still, thoughts of the second Kira rose again and he began to eliminate the imposter if he wanted any hopes of having L falling desperately in love with him.

* * *

Step one of the preemptive preparations for his plan had followed through almost better than perfect. Now was the time to initiate step two. This was going to slightly more difficult, but he had faith in his skills of persuasion. Presently, Raito was at a video store, picking up DVDs and putting them back. Ryuk was with him today and he was annoying as ever, now begging for apple pies. It wasn't too hard to ignore the shinigami and Raito finally settled for five movies. They were all used and had cost less, all of which were important. He didn't want anyone thinking he bought movies just for this certain occasion he was planning.

He handed the clerk ¥2100 and was out the door.

* * *

Again, Raito had asked all the task members to leave the meeting room. This time, L merely slitted his eyes in what could have been annoyance. He didn't have the time to keep having interruptions such as these. Surely Raito intended to use his name again, but this was just getting ridiculous."You will not be sending them out tomorrow. Not only must they be growing suspicious, but I can be spending this time catching the Second Kira." L ate some cake. "What do you want?"

Just as he did two days before, Raito became shy. Out of character. L was no idiot.

"Lawliet, you need a break. Get some rest . . ."

"Justice does not sleep, Raito-kun. Every moment I waste not on the Kira case more people are murdered." He finished the cake and picked up a sundae. He swirled the cherry in the whipped cream and popped it into his mouth. "I won't allow more people to die for my sake."

Raito became angry. "You're only human! Just relax for a few hours, watch some non-Kira related T.V."

"I see no upside of this."

"It'll clear your mind, so when you focus back on the case, you'll realize ideas you didn't before." Raito seemed awfully persistent. "It's like unfogging a clouded mind."

He wouldn't deny it, the brunette had a good argument. It was strange that he just now, after knowing his name for three days, that he was bringing this up. Perhaps it was only coincidence but when things came to Raito, nothing was coincidence. His eyes were still slitted, observing Raito between bites of ice cream in hopes of finding something to reveal the student's intention. Hm, he was looking at him now; blinking rate normal, body semi-tensed, hands fisted . . . the normal stance of someone slightly agitated. And his eyes seemed caring. Wait, caring? From Raito? Strange.

L began to bite his thumb, putting the sundae down. "Why are you so determined?"

"Because you don't seem to have the energy you used to." Raito's stance calmed and relaxed. His risen shoulders slumped and face tilted downward. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend. That's what friends do; they care about each other."

L sighed. "What else do friends do? Forewarn me now."

In response Raito laughed heartily. The detective failed to see what was so funny, but he smiled. He couldn't help it, it made him happy to see Raito as he was. Alive and full of energy. His smile faded though and his lips pursed into and uncertain line as the brunette walked over to him. Soon, the other was almost uncomfortably close, standing directly in front of L. There was a warm smile on Raito's face and it showed in his eyes. L gulped.

There was a hand on his head and he felt it run through his dark hair. It ran smoothly through the locks and L was unsure of what to say or do. The fingers in his hair had felt nice.

"I never thought your hair was so soft. How often do you wash it?" Raito asked casually.

"Twice a day. Raito-kun, this is irrelevant. Let's get back . . ."

"What shampoo do you use?" but before L could answer, Raito's nose was nuzzling his hair and inhaling. "Strawberry. I should've known."

L was starting to feel dizzy. Raito's body was close to his and it was making him nauseous. The hand in his hair came down and cupped L's cheek. He began to shake.

"Lawliet, I think I like you."

His breath froze in his chest. The room felt like it was getting hotter.

"I don't know why," Raito began, bring his face to L's neck now, "but since you told me your name I've been thinking about you more. Then when you said you liked me, even though only as a friend, I felt something jump in my chest. You're raiding my mind and I can't get you out."

Stay calm, that's all L had to do but that was becoming more and more difficult with each passing second. He released his held breath and tried to speak.

"It sounds like you're infatuated with me, perhaps because of the amount of trust I've given you for telling my name. You may be in college now, but your hormones can still react to slight signs of affection." L's breathing became labored.

". . . Lawliet, you're shaking."

Was he? Dammit, he didn't mean to. He was almost scared of the situation, he didn't know how to react to Raito's advances.

"Are you cold?"

He was playing innocent and oblivious?! Not fair, Raito knew fully well of what he was doing to him. L tried to talk again, but this time only his mouth opened. No words came out, only the sound of his soft pants. He felt Raito's lips brush against his neck, they were so warm and smooth. L's vision became foggy and unfocused.

"I'll make you warm."

And Raito was there, hands prompting L's legs to straighten and his feet to the floor. A knee on the right of him, now the left, then the brunette was sitting on his lap, chest flat against L's. His eyes widened but his sight didn't improve. Raito's hand stroked his cheek then cupped it again. His thumb ran along L's bottom lip and the detective gasped. This was not the kind of attention he was used to.

The shaking hin his body worsened and it felt as if something inside of him was falling. Falling, falling. Raito was still nuzzling his neck and finally L grasped the will to raise his hands and shove the student away from him. The force of the push was strong enough to send Raito into the table of desserts but his quick reflexes saved him and he grabbed the armrests to keep from falling. The brunette's eyes were lidded and shocked as he panted lightly. L felt like a deer caught in headlights, Raito the high beams. His lower lip trembled.

"G-get out."

"But, Lawliet . . ."

"Get out!" L yelled.

Their eyes locked and Raito didn't move. "No."

"You're being forceful," L almost sounded desperate. Almost. "Kira would . . ."

"Like I care what Kira would do! It doesn't matter what he would do, it matters what I'm doing!" and Raito brought their lips together.

Again, the detective didn't know what to do. He'd never been kissed before so he only sat there, eyes awkwardly open and staring into Raito's lidded ones. The kiss, it felt nice, no, great. He didn't shove Raito away or hold him there, he just sat and absorbed this new feeling. There was a small sound as the kiss broke and Raito pulled away. He wanted more and his hands darted out on their own accord and grabbed Raito's long-sleeved shirt and forced their lips together again. He felt Raito's lips smile against his before kissing back. Although L was merely guessing on how to kiss properly, that didn't stop him. Raito was on his lap again, chests together again, and his hands resumed their places; one on L's face and the other gripping his shoulder.

They continued to kiss and L gasped as he felt Raito nip at his lips. They parted and something foreign entered his mouth, vaguely tasting like coffee. It took a moment for him to realize that it was Raito's tongue moving and stroking his own. He groaned lightly into the kiss then felt something grind against his groin. If he had been able to look he would've saw that it was Raito's swelling sex. He didn't need to look, though, it wasn't too hard to figure out what it was. It wasn't until then he realized that he was swollen, too, and he gulped the best the could. L was embarrassed, he was a grown man who had gotten hard in front of someone. Thoughts of his teen years entered his mind and he mentally cringed.

Raito grinded again and sighed into the kiss. So he found this to feel good, L was suddenly curious to find out what else the boy liked. L rocked back and felt a sense of satisfaction as he heard the other make a pleasured noise. He could feel in his face that it was red but didn't mind or care.

Their actions stopped with a knock on the door.

"Can we come back in yet?" called a very familiar voice. The same though ran through both of their heads in annoyance.

Matsuda.

"Tell him no," Raito said, beginning to resume but was stopped by L.

"No. They come back in." He heard Raito groan in disapproval so he spoke again with more force in his voice. "I'm leading this investigation. What I say goes. In this room, I am authority."

The student began to pull away and L kept his grip on the boy's shirt. Raito looked confused.

"But in, let's say, the neighboring room, I hold no power."

A grin formed along Raito's lips.

"Just say when and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow, seven at night. Bring some movies with you or something."

The grin widened, threatening to form a smirk.

"No problem."

* * *

**********************A/N:**** MWAHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger! Oooo! What are they gonna do tomorrow? They gonna kiss again? Gonna _bang_?? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!! . . . Okay, okay. I kid, I kid. Uhm, depending on how many reviews I get, I'll post the next chapter. It's already written, it just needs to be typed up (I work on this during class P:). So who else always thought that L would smell like strawberries? Am I the only one? NOOOOOESS!! Oh, and is either character not acting right, well, that is, ignoring Raito's ingenious acting skills? Like . . . L? Is he okay? Keep in mind, I had to turn him gay but that still isn't much excuse. I've read stuff where authors changed sexual orientations of charas and they weren't out of character. o.O mUsT hAvE tHaT wOnDeRfUl sKiLl. goes psycho**

**********************So, uhms, please review? It'll bring me so much joy and I'll dress up as L and hump your leg. . . Huh? You don't want me to dress up as L and hump your leg? Well, then I won't, so review. . Hey . . . can I do it anyway? XD No, no, I just kid, I just kid. One last thing. For Death Note inspiration, I recommend the soundtracks! has only been listening to the first soundtrack for the past week **

**********************RE-FREAKIN-VIEW, ONEGAI!! P.S: Sorry about the spacing.**


	2. Here Is The Key

**A/N: Hey, buddies! Thirty reviews and even more alerts! Make me cry with joy! Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter, I am balancing work and school on the side. I really hope this chapter pleases you all, there is some, uh, nice things in it. No, not sex. But don't let that send you away! Sex is coming! Trust me. Anyway, if Raito seems OOC, wait until the next chapter when they do lovey things and it's from his point of view and not L's. You. Will. Be. SHOCKED. One last thing, apologies to Misa fans. I personally despise her, and I didn't want to write her in my fic so . . . You'll see. That's all I've got to say. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer! Death Note is not mine. If it was, Raito would be shaking L (or vice versa) all night long. XD I love using song lines for disclaimers. Also, the song "Gently" which I use in this fic is not mine. It belongs to the wonderful band Slipknot. WORSHIP THEM NOW!**

* * *

**Vacancy**

**Chapter Two**

**Here Is The Key**

* * *

This was far too easy! Raito's plots were progressing so smoothly, so according to plan. Whoever knew the great detective L was so predictable? He wouldn't deny that things were so simple due to provoking L on an emotional level, but he never perceived his assumptions on the other's reactions would be so precise. L responded to sexual attention like a horny teenager, and he found that absolutely hilarious. 

In his room, Ratio began to pick up littered bags and pans, also a few apple cores. He had bribed Ryuk again and said shinigami was floating above his bed. He didn't mind of course, the lacking presence of Ryuk was a very important part of his plan. Then again, he could only keep Ryuk away for so long, the god would have to get bored of apples eventually, right? As if contradicting Raito's thought, Ryuk asked for an apple. Raito denied him and Ryuk complained an began to twist and float upside down, just as he did when Raito's room was under surveillance. Then, Ryuk demanded details and hear interesting bits involving Raito and L.

"No, Ryuk. The bribes to keep you here and unknowing are becoming costly. Either I tell you or no apple pies." Raito sat at his desk, speaking in monotone. He turned on his TV and took out the Death Note.

"Okay! I want pie!"

The television flickered and flashed and a blonde girl appeared on the screen. Raito didn't recognize her but a fellow hostess had said her name; Misa Amane. They were on a cooking show, teaching how to make "MisaMisa Heart Cupcakes" and Raito cringed. He was reminded of other more important things that was recently aired: the second Kira tapes. Due to the letter that followed, the task force decided to send him and Matsuda to Aoyama the day after tomorrow. He was dreading it with a passion. Actually, he was mad about it, he didn't want to go to Aoyama with his and L's newly formed relationship. He looked at the television where the annoying blonde Misa squealed and jumped around.

That night, for the first time, Raito vented using the Death Note. He wrote her name in the book and a cause of death.

_Misa Amane_

_Tries an ingredient on the table used on the cooking show she is hosting, not knowing what it is. It causes an allergic reaction which makes her become delusional. She comes to believe she is fruit and attempts to cut herself in half with a knife. She is not able to cut completely through and dies by loss of blood due to a large gash in her torso and delay caused by the press to get to the hospital at 8:56pm today._

He heard Ryuk chuckle and laugh behind him and Raito ignored him. He didn't need the shinigami's approval for anything, most definitely not for this.

"Why'd you kill her? She didn't do anything wrong, hyuk." Ryuk's expressionless voice made his question sound like a statement, but Raito knew better.

"I know she is innocent, I'm just a little angry right now. Besides, I want to see her die. She's annoyingly bouncy and cheerful and I'm not in the mood for that."

Raito checked his watch. 8:42:33. 8:42:34. Only thirteen and twenty-six seconds. A minute passes and a tray of foods is placed on the table. Another and Misa remarked on one of the strange foods and eats it. She begins to act differently shortly after and grabs a knife. The blade is already in her stomach by the time security gets to her and she screams in a high, whiney voice as she loses blood. The camera cuts, it was a live show, and the color bars fill the screen.

The channel changed to the news. A reporter is excitedly explaining what had just happened to Misa. The reporter was at the hospital and at 8:55:30 an ambulance shows up. Many other reporters from various newscast stations stall the advancements of the doctors and the gurney upon which lie Misa. On the dot, 8:56:00pm, the paramedics lose her pulse and she is declared dead.

Raito grinned and left the TV on as he began to study, Ryuk laughing heartily behind him.

"What's so funny, Ryuk?" he couldn't help but ask, the shinigami's chortling was getting to him.

"Oh, nothing. You'll soon find out anyway."

As if Ryuk had said nothing, Raito's studying continued.

* * *

Raito awoke the next morning feeling a bit tired. He shrugged it off, stretched, and looked out confidently thought his window. A smirk was playing at his lips. He got up and picked out some clothes to wear. Jeans and a button up were his choice. Raito took the clothes downstairs and readied to iron them. He began to wonder what L would do if he knew Kira did such normal, mundane things. Surely L had pictured the murderer to be the ultimate evil and have no life outside of killing. His eyes slitted and he smiled. What if L knew he was Kira after what they had done yesterday? How would L react? Raito began to play scenarios in his head. 

Scenario one; L was much smarter than he thought and would detachedly say "I know, I was simply waiting for our relationship to force a confession. I never felt a thing." Not likely, chances were L knew that he was half-faking emotions for him and was simply letting Raito use him. Wait, he did not just think 'half-faking'.

Scenario two; L is surprised he would confess and arrest him. This scenario seemed the most likely of all. It was the most probable, adding their new relationship. Yet, if everything went according to plan . . .

. . . There was scenario three, the perfect one. He would tell L but the detective wouldn't care. Couldn't care. There would be only one question from L: "Now that I know, what do you want me to do?" Yes, L asking for directions from him, knowing he's Kira would be the best possible outcome. Which, of course, was exactly what he was going for.

Raito finished ironing and folded his clothes then going up to his room to set them on his bed. It was Sunday and no one was home; Sayu left early for the amusement park and Sachiko came along (must against Sayu's wishes). Ryuk was his only not-so-great company. He was overcome with the feeling to tell his plan, but the only one he could tell was Ryuk. Raito was not in the mood for gay jokes, so he'd pass for now. He could write it down, just to get it off and spoken, but that could be dangerous.

He glanced at the clock. 9:37am, he slept in and his dad would be coming home from the hotel in a few hours. He decided to take a shower and made way to the bathroom. When inside, he told Ryuk to unleash his apple fury on the fruits in the kitchen for privacy. The shinigami agreed delightedly and walked through the wall and out of the room as if it didn't exist. Raito closed the door so it was only open inches and began to undress. His vanity would have became apparent to anyone who watched him. When his large sleep shirt was off, he ran his fingers along the muscles in his stomach, watching himself in the mirror as he did it. He smile and fingered the hollow between his collar bones and just under his neck.

"So appropriate; one with the intellect of a god has a body of a god." His smile became arrogant. "I can have anything I want. I am God."

He continued to undress, turned on the shower, and stepped inside. The hot jets of water on his back seemed to relax the muscles there and he let his shoulders slump. This was Raito at ease, holding no care for the world or his problems. Just . . . existing. No, perhaps not even that. As he zoned more and more out of it, the lesser he felt of reality. He began to feel as if he had no hands or arms or legs, yet at the same time really heavy. Some minutes passed and Raito shook himself, coming back down to earth. He bathed quickly and was out, dry, and dressed in no time.

Not wanting to be home when his father was, he called one of the many girls who liked him and decided to waste time with a "date'.

He took the girl home via cab and as the driver drove to the Yagami Residence, Raito checked his watch. He was dragged around Harajuku for eight hours. It was six o' clock and he had an hour before he had to meet up with L. When he got home, he went to his room, collapsed on his bed, and rested. His brown eyes stared aimlessly at the ceiling. Ryuk was standing off to the side.

"Sometimes, I feel sorry for you, Raito," the shinigami said. "That was the most boring time of my life! I can only imagine how it was for you."

"My time with L is going to be kind of like that. Want me to bribe you again?"

"I haven't had apples since this morning!"

Raito turned and blinded reached under his bed. He pulled out a bag and tossed it to Ryuk.

"See you when I come back?"

Ryuk replied enthusiastically. "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"

The student merely smiled and grabbed another bag. It had the used movies he bought a few days ago inside and he had put them in a bag from a grocery store his mother often went to. They looked used enough, they were even movies his family had considered purchasing. Two comedies, one fantasy, and one he threw in for the hell of it; a suspense. It'd be interesting to know what kind of movies L liked, just to know.

He checked his watch again. He decided that he'd leave to meet L at 6:30, show up early with some silly excuse. Raito was going to take the chance that L's judgement was cloudy and he wouldn't see through his act. So far, it seemed L played along perfectly. What if that was all the detective was doing; playing along? If so, Raito was going to have some problems. He shrugged off the possibility with an over-confident smirk. No, L wasn't playing, not after yesterday's little show.

6:15pm. Raito couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed the bag of movies and left.

* * *

"You're twenty minutes early, Raito-kun." 

L was right, a digital clock on a small table said so. The brunette simply smiled and showed the other the bag of movies.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I brought different kinds." When L motioned for the bag, Raito gently tossed it to him.

It was hard for him not to laugh as he watched L pull out each movie as if it were important crime scene evidence, holding them with only forefinger and thumb. After inspecting each one, he made two stacks of the movies on his table of sweets. He stepped back and pointed at one of the stacks.

"These seem interesting. The others boring."

In the stack was the fantasy and the suspense. Raito noted this for future reference.

"Raito-kun, why did you pick American movies?"

"We both know English so I thought why not. Do you prefer Japanese movies?"

L shook his head. "Language and origin make no difference for me. If it's good then it's good. I don't deny greatness."

_Yet you deny Kira._ Raito walked over and took the movies, then went to the large television. He looked to L. "Which first?"

"The one with the virus."

Twelve Monkeys.

He popped in the DVD, took the remote on the player and sat on the couch. L stood awkwardly and unsure as the opening sequence began to play. Raito smiled. The detective didn't know how to do nothing and waste time. It was almost cute and he was tempted to laugh but didn't. He invited L to sit next to him. When he did, the raven's knees drew close to his chest but Raito forced them down. Of course, L complained by saying his way of thinking would falter bu the other argued that watching a movie didn't require thinking. It only needed eyes. It seemed that when L did lower his knees it was against his will for he glared at the brunette who then proceeded to hit the play button.

Five minutes into the movie L began to fidget. It started with one bouncing knee, then the other as if he didn't know what else to do with them. Raito held in his laughter as simply sat still, arms resting on the back of the couch. He then paused the movie and got up, earning a questioning look from L who was suddenly still.

"I'm gonna turn off the lights."

"You know where the switch is, Raito-kun."

He did and in short time the lights had flickered off and all that lit the room was the television. When Raito resumed his place on the couch and hit play, the detective began to fidget again as if anxious or uncomfortable. This was great, L was nervous and it was because of him. He could tell by L's half-focused eyes that there was something else on his mind.

"Misa Amane died yesterday."

Raito paused the movie and faked annoyance by rubbing his temples.

"She was innocent, so maybe the second Kira . . ."

"Lawliet, what are we doing?" he interrupted.

"Watching a movie."

"What are we not supposed to be doing?"

L cutely quieted his voice like a scolded child. "Talking about the Kira case."

"Thank you," and he hit play.

"Is this what we should be doing, though?"

Pause again. "Dammit, we're only ten minutes in. Why're you stressing?"

"I can't get my mind off the case. People can be dying right now."

It was cute, but now this was just getting annoying. Okay, L had a lot on his mind, but this was ridiculous! He had problems to worry about, too, he was Kira. The case had been going on for nearly a year now, did L forget how to live outside of constant crime-solving? At this rate, Raito was deeply considering it. No matter, he was going through with his plan.

Raito scooted closer to L on the couch so their sides touched. The detective flinched and Raito let his arm rest behind L, his hand on his shoulder. He felt L begin to shake again and his knees bounced almost wildly. The brunette remained calm and collected, whilst the other was practically breaking, perhaps trying to reason the advancements during this week made by the teen. Raito liked what he was doing to L and felt proud of himself.

Slow in his movements, Raito turned his head and kissed the detective's cheek. L had froze at the touch of lips. The bouncing stopped and L looked at Raito, faces so close the very tips of their noses touched. They kissed, keeping it chaste until the brunette's nips at the other's lips asked for more. More was given and soon L was being pushed sideways and down to lay on the couch. Raito was there above him, their lips never parting.

This feeling in L's gut, it was strange. His mind was foggy and he couldn't think straight, after all, he had never prepared himself for an emotional attack. Attack . . . no, L didn't feel like he was being attacked. It was more like an inflicted confusion. He still didn't understand how Raito had developed feelings for him so fast despite having talked about it with him. They had settled on trust-initiated infatuation, but that was just something L made himself believe. What if Raito was . . .

For reason unknown, L couldn't think about the case. He tried as the other invaded his mother and ran hands along his sides, but he couldn't. His mind would just go blank as if Kira had never existed. As he though only of Raito, there was a sense of calm. As he kissed the teen and gave in to the pleasuring hands and lips, he was only L. Only Lawliet. No great detective, no sheltered and orphaned genius. No. He was only himself.

_Gently, my mind escapes into the relaxing world of pleasure. A pleasure that'll take my mind off the reality of life . . . my past life, life as I know it now._

He felt Raito's fingers snake under his sweater. Touching. _Feeling._ Those fingers then pulled the sweater up then over L's head and off. Brown eyes were mapping each and every cell of the gaunt torso. The raven couldn't think of any reason why Raito would want to stare at his ribs, and the intense look in his eyes tempted L to cover himself. The mood loosened though as Raito smiled. Such a great smile . . . he was envious. L's eyes went wide as Raito pulled back to take off his own shirt.

_And whatever may come it slowly disappears to somewhere in the back of my mind. It will remain there until I wish to retrieve it._

Raito's physique was amazing, although L already knew that from their game of tennis. He reached out and let his pale this fingers run down the lithe, almost tan chest. The skin was smooth under his fingers, he continued to let them trail downward until halted by the hem of Raito's jeans. He felt nervous suddenly, but let his fingers stay there. Raito then leaned forward to whisper into the other's ear.

"Want me to take them off?"

L meant to shake his head 'no' in response but couldn't. The other's hands rested on his and helped him with the fly. When the zipper was down, L could feel the heat radiating from Raito's sex.

This was so different compared to yesterday. Then again, L was afraid and didn't know how to react. But now, even after only one experience with Raito, L felt slightly more confident but didn't let it get to his head. He was still clumsy and unsure when he touched the boy back and now with Raito's pants undone he paused and tried to get his brain to formulate the right thing to do. Of course, he came up blank so he did nothing. Raito, on the other hand, began to kiss and bite at L's jugular and received a sigh. Hands not his own began to work on his own jeans and L writhed slightly in weak protest.

He was hard and just as he had yesterday he was embarrassed about it. He felt Raito grab his hips then felt the other's sex rub against his own. L sighed and rose to meet the next grind, becoming addicted to this wonderful new feeling and the numbing spreading through his logical mind. L's mouth was agape and he could feel Raito's pants on his neck as their thrusts into one another became faster and more desperate. L didn't want to stop.

_Yes, I will__stay here for a while for I need the break. A break from the pressures of life when everything is in the palms of life's hands. This is . . ._

Faster and harder, L could feel the armrest of the couch barely graze the top of his head each time Raito thrusted up against him. His breathing hastened and L's hands gripped at the other's back, stubbed nails trying to sink into the flesh. He couldn't recall a time when he had felt so good, so . . .

"Fuck, Lawliet."

. . . Free. Free from all this troubles, free from logic and right from wrong. Free from justice. Free from consequences. Free from life.

Something began to swell in his abdomen, a feeling L recognized from his younger days. It had been so long since he felt this, and to avoid from making any involuntary sounds he leaned his head forward and bit ad the juncture of Raito's neck and shoulder. It caused the brunette to groan and thrust rather hard into him. At that moment, all L saw was white.

_This mode is incredible, it's out of this world_._Too bad I must always leave it. That's life._

Dropping down from his high, L's pants slowly began to lighten. His chest was heavy and it took him a moment to realize Raito was laying on him.

"Raito-kun, you're heavy. Get off."

The student stayed. "Another minute."

"Fine, but only one."

And they laid there together and L said nothing as the minute long passed. The movie was still on pause and neither one bothered to press play.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry that this chappie is a little shorter than the other one. I really wanted to cut it off right there. So,what do you thinks? Please review and tell me. And if you leave an "anon" review, leave your email or something. I'm really sorry if there's more spelling and grammar errors. I read/skimmed over it, so I hope not.**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	3. The Room is Yours Alone

**A/N:**** Hey, guys. Here's another short chapter, just a little over 3,000 words. shrugs Oh well. Before we get this show on the road, I have a few things I would like to apologize for. [ 1) It's been nearly a month since I last updated. My bad. 2) The ever present errors in my work. No one's perfect, and I'm lazy. 3) I almost dropped this story. I was working on chapter four and was hating how it was turning out. I'm simply writing a new chapter four now. Forgive me? Well, I'm in one suck mood, so I'm not going to be all enthusiastic with stuff. I'm just hella stressed right now with the average teenage life. Hopefully, that'll change soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Death Note. If I did, it wouldn't be a shonen manga/anime because by god no boy would watch/read it. Tsugumi Ohba owns Death Note. Not me. And if I was making money off of this, well, I wouldn't be working at Taco Hell.**

**..OoO..**

* * *

**Vacancy**

**Chapter Three**

**The Room Is Yours Alone**

* * *

**..OoO.. **

L was bored and alone. He hadn't seen Raito in a week and he didn't know why. When he asked Yagami senior he said that the teen had a few important tests coming up and he stayed home to study. As if Raito would truly ever need to study, he was a genius. And with the new discoveries on the Kira case, L wanted to talk to Raito badly. They had confirmed who the second Kira was just a day after the Mega Dome event.

Ut was teen star Misa Amane and he was thrown into a light fit of depression. He was a fan and was already a bit sad after her strange death. His brain began to crank and he concluded that the first Kira discovered who the second Kira was and killed her. It didn't make sense though, Misa was killed before the Aoyama date. L began to research all the ads and shows featuring Misa between the times of the first second Kira broadcast to her death. There wasn't much; a few commercials, two magazine ads, and the show she hosted the night she died.

He found it safe to assume that Kira discovered her on the cooking show. After a series of brilliant mental deductions, that was the only logical possibility. He then pulled up the video and watched it. His eyes were locked on Misa's laughing and smiling figure. What gave her away? She appeared to be just a normal girl. If there was any sign of Kira's power, he couldn't see it in Misa. Maybe if Raito were here . . .

No, L would find it without Raito's help. Damn Raito, why couldn't he just drop by and say hi? He couldn't stop thinking about their last meeting and almost desperately wanted to relive it. All the touches and the kisses . . . L was beginning to swell. Blood was rushing to his groin and his pants were becoming uncomfortable. This was pathetic and L cursed himself for letting thoughts of him and Raito affect him this way. No longer was he focused on the videos before him, now at the moment when Misa mutilated herself. His hand was in his hair as if trying to sort his thoughts. After a moment, he stood up and decided to take a cold shower.

When L reached the bathroom he closed the door, tempted to lock it. He didn't though, and spent a moment leaning against the door. L turned on the shower and began to undress. His eyes seemed to purposely avoid the mirror as he did so. It would be pointless to deny that he didn't like his body, especially after seeing Raito's. Sure, he had only seen the other's bare chest, but when it came to mind he felt a little self-conscious. No one could really blame him, he was only human.

Soon, the detective was completely bare and he stepped into the shower, tensing up as the freezing water bit at his skin. His body began to shake and when he saw that his problem had been resolved, he turned the water off. For a few minutes, L just stood there, head tilted down and hand still on the knob. What if Raito was Kira and this was all just a game? The detective was dangerously close to not caring. Raito had given him the kind of attention he thought he'd never receive. Attention he though about giving a girl during his younger days at Wammy's House. What changed his original intentions? Was he truly desperate enough to turn to someone of the same sex? L hit one of the tiled walls with a fisted hand as an answer came to him.

Yes, yes he was.

He stepped out of the shower and looked at his clothes on the floor. Kicking them aside, he opened a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a towel and robe. Quickly he rubbed the towel against his head and when he felt his hair was dry enough, he clinically dried himself then slipped on the robe. He dared to look at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were dark as ever, he had barely slept all week. About an hour every other day. It wasn't that he didn't was to sleep, he merely couldn't. He remembered the last time he had a good amount of sleep was . . . about a week ago. L flushed. If he remembered correctly (and he, of course, always remembered correctly), he had fallen asleep on the couch with sticky pants and Raito's heavy frame atop of him . When he woke up, Raito was gone.

And L hadn't seen the brunette since. He sighed, picked up his clothes, tossed them into a basket, then walked out. The suite was empty, only him and the walls. Watari was out and about searching for information, the rest of the task force discussing matters of their own at home, and here was L doing nothing. Wasting time. Thinking about Raito. He strolled over to the couch and laid on it, just as he did a week before. His breathing gradually became slower and deeper and his eyes were on the ceiling.

Raito's face invaded his mind, Raito's voice filled his ears, and Raito's touches ghosted along his skin. His fingers along his sides, his lips at this throat, his sex against his. L shivered at the memory and opened his robe. Again, he was swollen. He let a hand slide down his chest, ignoring the feeling of his ribs and continued to run it down until he reached the faintest trace of black curls at his lower abdomen. For a moment, he paused in his movements to think about was he was seriously considering on doing. L began to debate with himself.

_Cold showers aren't fun. Besides, doing so will relieve stress and calm me down._

_But, I will be doing this to Raito's face . . . to Raito's body. That can only worsen my attraction to him._

_I am a man, I have needs._

_I am L, the world comes before me. Doing this will waste time. I must find Kira._

_Raito has proved to me some rest can do a person good. I found the second Kira fast, it probably would've taken a few more days without his intervention._

_Its not my choice. Would the world allow it?_

_Does the world need to know?_

He made up his mind and the hand kept going. Slowly, almost delicately, he let his fingers wrap around his sex. His face was flushed badly as he began to move his hand up and down. L tightened his grip when he felt that he wanted more and increased the pace. Deep breaths became short pants and pursed, embarrassed lips opened and allowed a few grunts to escape. Images of Raito assaulted his senses. The grunts evolved into moans and everything but the sound of his own breathing feel deaf on his ears. The pace of his pumping hand increased ever more. It felt so good and as he thrust up into his hand he didn't hear the knock on the door.

It was Raito. He purposely avoided L, curious as to how the detective would react to being deprived of sexual attention after that night together. He imagined L would act unaffected then attack him, this thought made him smirk. His excuse for stopping by was for an update on the Kira case; his father hadn't told him anything, afraid it would distract him from his studies. Like he, the god of the new world he was creating, would ever need to study.

He knocked again and called to L with his alias, Ryuzaki. Still, nothing. Raito put his ear to the door and although it was faint, he could hear it. The sound of L moaning. The smirk on his face turned into an almost evil grin. Today was almost a break day for the task force, they weren't supposed to meet L today. Surely the detective had sent Watari away as well, so that meant he was all alone. L was not the type to call in some cheap whore to please him, there was no doubt in Raito's mind that L was touching himself. He listened more and he heard his name. Raito had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Maybe he overdid it on his last visit if L was resorting to doing such, but that didn't really matter.

Raito checked the door. Unlocked. It made sense, L wasn't expecting anyone but the other was paranoid and Raito did expect a lock. Slowly he turned the knob, pausing as the gears in the door clicked, then opened it enough to look inside. He couldn't see much, but he did find the black mess known as L's hair peaking up over the arm of the couch. This was too good, L hadn't noticed him yet. He had to embarrass him, he had to just for the sadistic satisfaction he'd feel. Forcing his smirk away, he opened the door fully, walked in and closed the door behind him, loud enough for L to hear. Now, he could finally see the detective.

"Lawliet, what are you doing?"

He almost doubled over in laughter as L's red face became even redder. It was hard, but he held it in.

"Nothing, Raito-kun," and L closed his robe. Not looking at the student, he continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad won't tell me anything about the case because of my studies."

"He should know you can handle it."

"Were you masturbating?" Raito didn't grin, but he felt it shine through in his eyes.

The laughter felt like it was choking his lungs as L tried to explain himself. "It is something everyone does, Raito-kun. I am only human. I'm sure you've done it a few times.

_No, L. I found a girl and had sex instead. Gods don't need to turn to themselves._ But he lied to show a sense of understanding.

"Yeah, but I've never been walked in on. And I didn't expected that you would." He pulled at the neck of his turtle neck sweater, giving a sign of nervous awkwardness although he was fully confident.

When L didn't respond, Raito spoke again.

"Did you get off?"

"No. You came in before I could."

He almost couldn't believe they were talking about this. Or what he was about to suggest. Raito had given to much to keep this act going. Their last meeting resulted with a few long showers and annoyance as he pulled a few black strands off his clothes. As he approached L, his hands fisted safely from L's view. He hated this man, hated him so much it made him pull his hair at night. So much all he could dream about was writing the detective's name over and over again in the Death Note. He could kill the bastard now, there was a piece of the Death Note in his watch along with a piece of lead. He would watch L shake and writhe as his heart stopped, cursing Raito with his last words. He would kill him and he would enjoy it.

But he couldn't for only he knew L's name.

"Want me to help you?" The disgust was boiling under his skin, yet his tone proved otherwise.

"Why would you do that?"

Raito moved closer and got on the couch. He was on top of L and he remembered last week. He grinned lustfully, although that was far from what he was feeling. _For the new world_, he assured himself. _For being the god of that new world._ His hands worked at L's, relaxing their grip on the robe then opening it.

"Because I'm your friend, remember?"

It was his first time handling someone's sex, but Raito was sure L would never guess. Raito's hand took the place of which L's were moments before, tightened his grasp, then let go. L sighed at the loss of contact but the brunette ignored it. He looked about and found a bottle of chocolate syrup on the dessert table not far from him. Without getting off L, he reached and grabbed it, then opened it. Raito was a clean person, he really wanted to role up his sleeves before pouring the chocolate on his hand but he couldn't. It was important that he appeared lustful and desperate to L, caring about his clothes didn't seem desperate enough. He winced internally as he poured the chocolate on his and it caught his sleeve and a droplet fell onto his jeans. His clothes were stained.

Something that could have been a shocked moan came out of L's mouth, he surely realized that Raito was using chocolate. He continued to grope L, spreading the chocolate on his hand onto the detective's sex. More sounds came out of L's mouth and they were starting to affect Raito. It was strange, these noises were becoming arousing and the student couldn't figure out why. This was L fueling his hardening desire, making him want sex. Would L let Raito fuck him? Bend him over the armrest of the couch and have his way. Should he dare ask?

He considered it. Having L under him in total submission was . . . sexy. The more he thought about it, the more he had an internal change of heart. Of course, the disgust he was feeling was still there as his fingers ran along the base of L's sex, but not as bad. He still hated L but he would make the bastard call his name as he came. He would make L love him and force L to belong to him. He would have L become his ever-convenient piece of ass and fuck his throat. And when the detective was all used up, just an empty lust fueled shell, he would kill him. He would kill him. L would die. Raito would be, and is, God.

Lost in his thoughts, Raito didn't realize his pumping hand moving awfully fast along L's sex. The detective had begun to twitch and almost writhe beneath him. He brought his face close to L's and kissed him, tongue entering and dominating the other's mouth. A moan hit his lips and Raito was feeling pleased with himself. L was loving what he was doing to him, all according to plan.

All according to plan.

There was a sharp pull in his shirt, courtesy of L, as the detective broke the kiss and convulsed.

"Raito-kun," he muttered softly, then came.

Raito almost worshiped his acting genius. Disgust. Disgust. Disgust! A week ago, they reached purchase in their pants. Today, Raito had L's seed on his hand and sleeve. It was so gross, so fucking gross as he pulled his hand away and looked at his chocolate and semen covered palm. So sickening as he brought his hand to his lips and licked the white substance. Tempted to spit it out as he licked all of it away, L's shocked eyes watching him. Raito had an anthem that played over and over again in his head like a broken record.

_Anything to be God. Anything to be God. Anything to be God. Anything to be God. Anything to be God._

"Raito, why would you . . ." L couldn't finish, thoroughly surprised by the teen. He clinically cleaned his sex with the robe. "What are you playing at?"

L didn't receive any change in expression from Raito. He wanted a reaction, desperately needed a reaction. He continued his attempts to provoke one.

"Never in your right mind would you do that. You're Kira. This is some crazy scheme you've though up in attempt to kill me.

Silence. L hated it.

"Just say you're Kira! I know you are. I don't know how you killed Misa Amane but you discovered and murdered her." L's voice rose and was confused by Raito's truly unknowing expression.

"What are you talking about?"

Even the question seemed sincere. L wouldn't fall for Raito's fake innocence.

"You somehow discovered she was the second Kira and killed her." He was beginning to shake.

"What are you basing your accusations on?"

"Raito Yagami would never in his life do what you just did. You are under the influence of Kira's terrible power." L brought his legs that were under Raito close and had his knees to his chest.

Raito smiled warmly at him. It made L feel even more uneasy. The teen parted L's knees and moved between them, his face close enough to kiss. L gulped.

"Kira this, Kira that. You're having such a hard time accepting that I want you. Why can't I love you?" Raito touched noses with L but the detective pulled back.

"Because you don't."

"Lawliet, why won't you believe I love you?"

"Because you can't."

"How can I prove to you that I love you?"

"If you truly love me, it will soon become evident." L bit at his thumb. "I think we've had this conversation before, but instead of discussing love it was Kira. Raito, please leave."

The teen got up and stood next to the couch, looking down at L. There was a hurt expression on his face which confused L.

"Lawliet, could you stand up for me?"

He did, standing to Raito's side. The teen's hands were on his shoulders and he turned to face him. Raito's eyes stared into L's and the detective couldn't move. Frozen to the spot by the other's piercing gaze. He saw Raito take a deep breath and avert his eyes for a moment before returning them.

"I love you."

The words sent chills down his spine and L suddenly felt empty yet heavy inside. It was strange, the feeling was so close to fear. Was it fear? If so, what was he afraid of? Of Raito? Why? Why were his insides screaming so desperately to get away from this boy? To run, drop the Kira case, and hit the road? His mind went blank when Raito wrapped his arms around him and held him close. His chest was flat against Raito's and he felt the slight hardness of his sex. From earlier, L imagined. Awkwardly, L's arms hung limp at his sides as Raito held him. He wanted to run but stay at the same time. Raito had his face in the raven's neck and didn't move.

Fingers ran though black hair. A nose nuzzled a neck, followed with a simple, chaste brush of lips. Words that mean nothing were spoke over and over again.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

L couldn't reply, onyx eyes wide and staring at the far side of the room over Raito's shoulder. He was being used, he was being . . .

_I love you_.

. . . manipulated. His heart strings were being played with. His body and mind were being . . .

_I love you._

. . . taken advantage of since no one had ever loved him. Raito was the cruelest of the cruel, he was . . .

_I love you._

. . . in love with him. L raised his arms and wrapped them around Raito's stomach.

This is what Raito wanted. The teen broke L. He nuzzled the other's neck with his nose again and smirked evilly. L's once vacant heart was no full of the god of the new world. Full of Kira, the one who would kill him. Raito, the seemingly flawless student with a secret double life, had prevailed. He, in his mind, had won. All in a little over a week. L was so simple, so easy to control. His arms constricted more about L."

"Oh god, Lawliet, I love you."

Raito Yagami was most definitely not wearing the face one should when saying such words.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**A/N:**** OOC, I know. shrugs again I can't just make people grow emotions for someone without changing them. And yes, I know things are going at a fast pace, but I'm not one for boring scenes. I constantly need action, be it drama, sex, or violence. That's just how I am. I'm sure you guys aren't complaining. Hell, half the fics I read are only for the sex. I rarely actually get attached to a story. Bad, I know, but eh. Well, at least they haven't had sex yet, right? Although they are getting damn close. If everything goes as I plan, sex will be in . . . hmm, well, not chapter four. Maybe five, but I doubt it. They just get to do a lot of foreplay stuffies.**

**ONE LAST THING!!! I FEAR THAT THIS IS BECOMING ONLY A PWP (PORN WITHOUT PLOT) AND THIS SADDENS ME. EVERY TIME I TRY TO ADD PLOT, I GET DISTRACTED AND THEY END UP DOING SOMETHING ELSE. IF YOU LIKE PLOT IN YOUR STORIES, I'M SORRY. I'M TOO SEX CRAZY TO GET ANYTHING THAT HAS A POINT DONE. I'M VERY SORRY, I ORIGINALLY INTENDED THIS TO HAVE A PLOT, BUT THINGS DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED.**

**  
**

**-.---.- Please read and review if you want more.**


	4. Illegal Contact! Part One

**A/N:**** Hey, buddy ol' chums! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I've been going through a lot of stress lately and I've been busy, so please forgive me! Also, what really fascinates me is that I'm still getting hits on this thing. 5,286 of them. Wowzers, make me happy. Again, I apologize for waiting over a month before updating, but I did just recently finish writing this chapter and finished typing it last night. Laziness strikes, ne? Hopefully it won't take me as long to do the next chapter. I've been on a role lately, but that could soon vanish as reality smacks me in the face when I find out my grades. I've been blowing off EVERY class to write this. Chemistry, Spanish, Math . . . I wouldn't be surprised if I got an F or two. Eh, that's life. Also, I don't know if you guys will notice, but this is my longest chapter! Hurrah! Anyway, onward!**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does. The only money I make is from my job at Taco Bell. If L-kun and Raito-kun were mine . . . well, let's not get into that.**

**..OoO..**

* * *

**Vacancy**

**Chapter Four**

**Illegal Contact! No Tagging The Room! Part One**

* * *

**..OoO..**

"Let's do something today."

L felt Raito hug him from behind, arms loose about his neck. He sighed, narrowed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, causing Raito's arms to fall lower. The teen's hands were on his chest and he was highly tempted to shake them off.

"You're affectionate today," L noted.

More like for the past week. Since Raito had said 'I love you' everything seemed to be out of order. He didn't like the change in Raito's demeanor, it almost appeared to be weak and open. The Raito he knew before was closed, serious, and competitive. Working with the teen was almost feeling like a race, at least, it did. Now everything was slow and gray, especially with the second Kira gone who he was sure would lead him to the first Kira. Somehow, the original Kira had killed her first and there was nothing to do.

There was something different, though. Yesterday, they streamed about twenty deaths, all of which involved criminals murdering other criminals. L had no doubt that Kira was at fault. He was then distracted as Raito snaked his hand under his sweater, groping at his chest.

"You know I love you, Lawliet," he whispered into L's ear.

"You only tell me that fifty times a day."

"Because you don't say it back."

"I don't think I should. You're the one that has fallen head over heels all because of my name." L shook him off then stood up, back hunched like always.

Raito wouldn't let the detective off that easy. He grabbed L by the sleeves and forced them close, bringing their lips together. His eyes were lidded and he could see L's open ones. When the kiss broke, Raito ruffled L's hair and kissed him on the forehead. It was all fake and far from gratifying. Raito was getting tired of only pleasing L. He wanted L to touch him, but the question was; would he?

"I always have my hands on you, how come yours are never on me?"

That earned a curious stare from L. Raito continued.

"When I want you, you just take it. How can I know if you want me back?"

"So you want me to affirm my emotions for you, however unsure I may be about them, and express them through sexual attention?" L inquired, eyebrow raised.

Raito smiled at L. "Only if you want to. I mean, you've been a little cold lately and its starting to feel one-sided."

"I'm not in the mood."

Annoyance flared up inside of Raito, though on the outside he was completely calm. When he used a girl, they touched him more than L had out of the two weeks they've been doing this. He was tempted to leave know and call Kiyomi Takada. It wouldn't be the first time he had sex during the last two weeks. Of course, L didn't know that. That would ruin everything, L would know he was faking, end their relationship, and make up some inane reason to accuse him of being Kira. Of course, it was going to happen eventually.

He sighed and walked away and laid on the bed in the next room. His eyes were closed and he soon heard the arrival of footsteps. Inwardly, he smirked. L followed him. Raito pretended to be oblivious and loosened his red uniform tie. He muttered softly to himself as one does when they think they're alone and unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was practically bare and his tie was undone. He put his hands under his head, crossed his feet after kicking off his shoes, and relaxed. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. Raito could feel L's eyes on him.

Again, he heard footsteps nearing him. It wasn't until L stepped a little loudly that Raito opened his eyes and looked at him. L's eyes were wide and staring at him, biting at his thumb. There was the smallest hint of a smile on his face, the very ends of his lips curling. Raito knew that look and forced back a smile. That was lust. Maybe L was lying when he said he wasn't in the mood, but he definitely was now.

"Raito-kun, you're very attractive. I might just take you up on your suggestion."

The smile leaked through. "Then do it."

"But I don't want to disappoint you," L said monotone.

"Lawliet," Raito sat up, "come here."

The detective's slight smile vanished and he sat on the bed. When Raito beckoned him closer, he scooted awkwardly over on his knees. Raito opened and bent his legs before grabbing L by the neck of his shirt and roughly pulled him over. The motion made the detective fall on top of Raito and between his legs, causing L to gasp. Then, Raito pulled their faces close and licked at the artery in L's neck, receiving a sigh in response.

"You can't disappoint me. No matter how bad you are, knowing its you, the one I love, will make it good. Look at what you've already done to me." With his other hand, he palmed L's rump and forced it down, making L's groin grind against his own stiff one. L moaned. "You excite me to no end, Lawliet."

L rocked against him, dragging his stubbed nails down Raito's chest. His black eyes darkened and he pulled Raito's hand from his shirt and bit at Raito's neck. The teen's breath caught and hips rose to meet L's. L ran his hands over the torso under him, kneading at his sides then tugging at the hem of the uniform pants. He bit and nipped at Raito's jugular as he undid the belt, then fly and zipper. Raito sighed as L touched his ex. The fingers on him felt good, but there was something that was better that Raito wanted.

His lust blinded him as his desire increased, his breaking short. He wanted it, he wanted it now. Raito's hands pulled on the other's pants, whispering in his ear.

"Lawliet, I want to fuck you."

Suddenly, L stopped in his movements while Raito continued his. His hands snuck under L's pants and boxers, squeezing his bare rump. There was no response due to the ministration. Raito forced L closer and didn't notice the detective almost trying to pull away. He rolled over so L was under him then began to grope him. There was something obviously wrong, but Raito couldn't see it. More of, he didn't want to. He wanted sex, and now. Raito pulled down on L's pants and met no resistance. His hand trailed down L's abdomen and finally realized.

L was shaking. Badly. Upon realizing this, Raito pulled completely away and L sat up. Those onyx eyes would not meet his and L sat still. If L was a girl, he would talk, apologize, and comfort the detective. But he wasn't, which meant he had to be extra careful when approaching L. Raito got off the bed and stood, tucking himself back into his pants and fixing his clothes. He looked at L whose eyes were on the floor. Not a word was spoken. Raito was carefully considering what to say.

"Let's go out for lunch today."

"Mm, yes. I'll get some shoes." L got up and left the room, not looking at Raito as he passed him by. "Watari will drive us," he called.

"How about a walk?"

No answer. Raito sighed and supposed it could've been worse.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

They didn't walk. The ride to the restaurant was dreadfully silent. Raito had acted unaffected and simply looked out the window with his chin in his hand. He began thinking about what he said earlier. Honestly, he wasn't all surprised about L's reaction, now that he was thinking with a logical mind. On the inside, he was hoping L would've said yes. He told himself it was because he really, really wanted it, desperate enough to want it from L. Raito knew L wanted it, too, but was held back. Perhaps by fear; fear to let Raito that deep into his life, fear that Raito was Kira and he was perhaps being played with. Or maybe L felt fear because deep down he loved Raito and was going to let him.

Raito didn't understand why people gave their bodies for love. He didn't understand how sex and love were related. Love, the word itself, confused him. It was a pointless emotion which proved to be a great tool for manipulation. Raito leaned his head back and closed his eyes. This all started with L's name and the realization that the detective liked him. They were together almost everyday, omitting the week Raito 'had to study'. There were some days he was L for over twelve hours straight, a few over twenty. It almost felt like they were together constantly, and as of late he'd been with L more than Ryuk.

Speaking of which, Ryuk said he had to talk to the Shinigami King. It had been two days since Raito had seen him, and he began to wonder what had happened. Maybe Ryuk was being scolded for accepting bribes from a human. The shinigami wasn't all that smart. When Ryuk came back, he would have to ask him some questions about the Shinigami Realm.

He looked at L who was currently biting his thumb. There was no progress made on the Kira case, only his new way of killing did not thwart L. Everything was getting so . . . boring. He wanted some excitement for the Kira case. The second Kira had brought that and he unknowingly killed her out of rage.

Then, the phone rang. While driving, Watari answered it. After a few moments, Watari made and affirmative sound and hung up. This caught L's attention.

"Who was that?"

"Two deaths have just been reported, it was Aizawa on the phone. A grammar school student and teacher died of a heart attack today two minutes ago at 1:47."

Raito lifted his head and spoke.

"Is it another attack by Kira?" His voice was more surprised than he intended it to be. This made L look at him suspiciously.

"Perhaps, but I don't think it is the original Kira. It isn't in his pattern to kill children. We have yet another Kira, perhaps a child at which makes all of this even more dangerous." L slitted his eyes. "Being of young age, he will have no sense of justice, or death for that matter, and will kill bullies, maybe even family members.

"We must find him as soon as possible."

Raito's once racing mind slowed, allowing rational thought. How did a child get their hands on a Death Note? He had to meet him and take his book. This new Kira didn't show much of a threat, though, but Raito wasn't going to take any chances.

"Watari, go back to the hotel. We have information to find."

"What about lunch?" Raito asked calmly.

"We'll just order somthing."

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

This new Kira lived in the Kansai region of Japan, most likely in Osaka, 400 kilometers away. He went to a popular grammar school and was definitely a boy considering it was an all boys school. The victims' names were Yuki Habashi, a fourth grade bully and trouble maker; and Kenta Murasame, fourth grade class 3-A teacher. Habashi was in his class. Little Kira (L's name for the new Kira) was in class 3-A, no doubt. With all the members of the task force present, they came up with a plan that Raito didn't care much for.

L and Raito were to fly to Osaka, L playing the role of a substitute, a very dangerous risk. Raito was his aide. They were to have the aliases of Mr. Nakahara and his helper Ryuichi, or Ryu for short. When Raito asked L why he was stepping into the field, the response he received was "chances that he would kill me, if he has the same powers as the second Kira and only needs my face, are extremely low." His confidence annoyed Raito, but he didn't object. There was only one thing about this plan that bother Raito.

He would be under L. Of course, he didn't show dislike towards the decision. That would only raise suspicion that he was Kira. Right?

Calls had been made, flight plans arranged, L and Raito were going to the school tomorrow.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

He sat in the middle of the row next to the window, just as he did everyday. He took a breath and put his book bag on his desk. Yuki and his teacher were dead and the guilt was slowly seeping in. It wasn't his fault, they were cruel to him and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even think they would really die, couldn't it to be true. He opened his bag and looked at the binding of the Death Note. This was how Kira killed, he knew it was.

The laughing and talking children around him took their seats as their substitute teacher walked in. He was a very tired-looking black haired man who wore jeans, sneakers, and a white sweater with a clip-on tie. He didn't look like anything a teacher should. The bow saw his teacher's last name and life span.

_Lawliet, huh? I don't think that's Japanese._

A younger looking man came in after Lawliet. He had auburn hair and wore a button up, brown slacks, and dress shoes. His name was Raito Yagami and . . .

The boy's breath caught.

This man had no life span. He had a Death Note. Yagami was Kira.

"Alright, students. I am your teacher today, Nakahara-sensei," Lawliet said the motioned to Yagami. "This is my assistant, Ryu-kun."

He raised his hand for a moment then brought it back down. It would be weird if he knew that their names were fake. He also didn't want to draw attention to himself. It seemed that by the news that Yagami hadn't traded for the eyes, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"You, there."

He froze when he heard Lawliet call out to him.

"What's your name?" The man looked at him with wide, staring eyes.

Another boy answered for him. "That's Hiro Ito!"

Lawliet paid the boy no attention and began walking over to Hiro. "What's your name?"

Shyly, he replied, "Hiro Ito."

"Ito-kun," Lawliet began. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Very well," he spoke as he walked away, "take out your grammar books and open to page forty-three. Begin practice 'C'. You have ten minutes, that's two minutes for three problems. Ryu-kun, stroll." Lawliet sat at the teacher's desk and pulled out a few hard candies out of his pocket.

Yagami did as told, walking down each aisle and glancing at each student's work. Hiro had pulled out his own book and started. He watched Yagami and started to fill with stress as Kira neared him. His shinigami wasn't around, Diemund had left to the Shinigami Realm. Kira was getting closer and closer. His throat got dry as he thought of what to say. Should he tell Kira he knew? He gulped as Yagami came down his row and walked by his desk. Hiro tugged at Raito's sleeve to get his attention.

"Ryu-san, I'm not getting this."

Yagami smiled warmly at him and knelt by his side. He pulled out a pen from his pocket. "Alright. It's a little complicated, but once you understand you'll see how easy it is. Do you have some lined paper?"

Hiro nodded and took some out. He wrote on it.

_Why are you so nice? Don't read this aloud and write your answer._

He wrote back, talking about the assignment as he didn

_What are you talking about?_

_I know who you are. I have the eyes, Yagami-san._

_Who am I?_

_Kira._

_How do you know?_

_I can't see your life span. Diemund says others with the book won't have one._

_Where is your notebook?_

_In my book bag._

The idiocy of this child! Raito withheld his rage. If L found the notebook, there would be no hope of Raito's plan succeeding. Thinking about it, Raito froze. What exactly was his plan again? As of recent, it seemed that the plan was to fuck L. He knew that wasn't right and for some reason he found it difficult to remember. Had he really lost the idea of his one, true goal? And it suddenly came rushing back; Raito had to kill L.

Raito got an idea. With this new Kira brat, L could die of a heart attack without Raito being framed. He could make up some excuse to persuade Hiro into killing L, and he just thought of one. Still talking about grammar, Raito's pen drew close to the piece of paper Hiro and him had been talking with. Ten centimeters. Seven centimeters. Three. One. Contact then . . .

"Ryu-kun, may I speak with you?"

"One moment," Raito stalled, managing to write a few words.

"Now, Ryu-kun. I think I've figured out who my blind date is tonight," L pressed.

Translation: L knew who Kira was, knew Ito was Kira! As the class laughed and giggled at L's remark, Raito stood calmly, pen in hand, only able to write on the paper: _'There is someone I need you'._ He walked over to L who whispered quietly to him. Raito's assumption was correct, L suspected Ito. When Raito asked him why, L began to explain that Ito was the only child showing signs of stress. Which was why Hiro rose his hand before, which was why Hiro needed help with his work. The boy couldn't think and was 'perhaps feeling guilty'. L planned to alert the rest of the task force and search through Hiro's things. He would do it after recess.

Raito inwardly beamed. That would be plenty of time to tell Ito to kill L. But of course, things were never that simple.

"Get outside. Early recess," L told the class. L and Raito followed the yelling and running children out and L locked the door. "Raito-kun, if I die you are Kira."

"What? You're insane!"

"You are the only one who knows I'm L. Ito-kun should have no reason to kill me, unless you tell him to." L bit at his thumb. "And you would only tell him to do so if you were Kira and wanted me dead."

Then, L walked away, leaving Raito to his thoughts. The teen was frozen to the spot, his blood beginning to boil. Yet again, L had figured him out. Was he really so predictable? Was he that easy to read? He didn't want to feel as if he was, it felt degrading. He wanted to be out of the norm, wanted to surprise L. Needed to.

"Raito-kun, are you coming?" L called from down the empty hall.

A smirk twisted his lips and he felt L's curious eyes on his back.

"I need to talk to you about the case, but this isn't the place. Let's go back into the classroom."

L's eyebrow rose and he had a feeling Raito didn't really want to talk about the case.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

L found himself shoved onto the teacher's desk, Raito above him. His legs were parted and the teen stood between them. Raito leaned down and kissed L roughly, almost desperately on his lips. A sigh escaped him and L kissed back with equal ferocity. It felt so good and his hips bucked when Raito's clothed sex met his. He didn't know what had triggered the teen's sudden sexual desire, but L couldn't complain even if he tried. His own lust was getting stronger, escalating to heights it hadn't before.

For the first time since all of this nonsense began, L believed he wanted Raito as much as Raito wanted him. Had his mind not been numb from the pleasure wracking his body, this realization would've scared him. All he wanted right now was more of Raito; more of his hands, more of his lips, more of his skin, more of his . . . L began to work at Raito's pants, unbuckling the belt then undoing the fly. He wanted Raito's sex.

And he knew Raito would give it to him in any way he wanted. He had a feeling Raito would almost give him anything if it meant sex, where the dominant teen would play top. L was so far away from his logical brain that he would let Raito do as he pleased. If Raito had said what he had yesterday (L couldn't believe it was only yesterday) he knew at this very moment he wouldn't care and offer his body to Raito. Lost within his sexual need, L wanted Raito to take him, although he didn't know how sex with a man would feel like. Not that he really cared, which was the number one reason why he liked being with Raito like this.

"Raito . . . I," L tried to speak between kisses, but as he did the teen kissed him harder.

"As much as I want to hear it, don't say it." Raito fought with L's jeans so their naked desires could touch. "I won't stop if you say it."

L rose his hips so their groins made contact. "What if I don't want you to?"

"Fuck," Raito groaned. "Don't talk like that."

"I want you."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I don't care."

"This isn't like you. You're not thinking."

"I know."

Lips met again, sloppily lustful, and open eyes bore into each other; brown clashing with black. Pants were pulled at and knuckles turned white. L knew vaguely of what was going to happen and as he watched Raito pour an excess amount of lotion (left on the desk by the deceased teacher) onto his hands, L's confidence escaped him. When Raito began kissing at L's neck as his slick fingers dragged down his chest, he could feel his heart begin to pound. He wondered if Raito could hear it, feel his frantic pulse in his neck with his kisses. The thumping was loud in his ears and L was more than having second thoughts.

L was in desperate need of a distraction, then again, he could always shove Raito off and say 'I've changed my mind'. Yet, that would probably anger Raito to no end. Wait, whatever happened to the L who was willing to sacrifice those around him for personal gain? Had that arrogant and cold-hearted detective gone on vacation and left behind this almost feminine L? This submissive piece of trash that wanted something else to control the situation instead of taking control himself by the horns?

Simply put, where had the man in him gone?

A school bell had rang, the end of recess bell. They hadn't heard the first ring, but they definitely heard this one. Quickly, they dressed and put themselves in order, fixing their hair and clothes and L straightening his clip-on tie. L opened the door to the classroom and soon the room began to fill with students. Within two minutes it was full and even though L was watching Hiro Ito, trying his hardest to think about the Kira case, the answer to his own question played over and over in his head.

The man in L had ran off into Raito's arms and had no intent of leaving.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

**A/N:**** I know, I know, the masses hate OCs in fanfics. I couldn't help it, I felt I would have to make a drone for the story to continue. Yes, I said drone. More drones will probably appear later on to keep things going and getting from too boring. Oh, and as I dodge the knives most likely being thrown at me right now, sorry I didn't include sex. IT'S COMING, BE PATIENT!! Things only get better if you wait for them longer, keep that in mind. Also, I've decided that I'm going to let realizations happen. Like, realizations involving emotion. It may seem to soon, but keep in mind that technically L and Raito have been hanging out for a year, although their advancements on each other only for three weeks. Pfft, I think it makes great sense. D**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE RESOLVE I'LL HAVE TO REEL OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS TURNING OUT GREAT AS OF YET. I'D HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**-.-.-.-.-.--Please review. Thank you.**


	5. Illegal Contact! Part Two

**A/N:**** Hola, my friends! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but be happy because this is the longest chapter yet. I had been really busy with school and work, but since school's out and I'm now a senior (KICK ASS!) I've got plenty of time. All I'll need is inspiration and ideas. If you guys have any, please feel free to share. I will take any idea in stride and not insult you if you have a bad one. You'll even get an honorable mention right here in the A/N. Wouldn't that be fancy?**

Like, thank you to **jesus-of-suburbia2o2o **for sending me suggestions. It's highly appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does. I make my money from Taco Bell, not from writing this. If I did own Death Note, well, it'd be 'The Greatest Show Unearthed' for the yaoi fans. XD Yeah, I totally used another song title from Creature Feature, who you guys must absolutely check out! Anyway, onward with the fic!**

**..OoO..**

* * *

**Vacancy**

**Chapter Five**

Illegal Contact! No Tagging The Room!

_Part Two_

* * *

**..OoO..**

There was nothing Raito could do to take Ito's notebook. L demanded that Raito could 'grade papers' while L did his own observing stroll around the classroom. He didn't want to, but if it came down to it Raito would kill Ito. The pieces of the Death Note in his watch and pocket were itching to be used. Raito calmed himself. Even if he did kill Ito, L could still get his hands on the notebook. He leaned back in his chair behind the teacher's desk and assessed his options.

Killing L was always on the menu, but if he did he would be a Kira suspect. No, that would obviously make him Kira. So, presently, killing L was out of the question.

Maybe he could take Ito's notebook before L could. That would require a distraction which by little chance would come by. He could sexually distract L, but there were children in the room.

Raito recalled what had happened ten . . . thirty minutes ago. They would have had sex on this very desk he sat at, that is, if they weren't interrupted. Which they were. It was strange how badly L had wanted him, in ways the detective didn't even understand. L had offered to him more than he knew and Raito convulsed at the thought of the detective's body being his.

_I want you._

Slowly, Raito was beginning to want him, too, but not in the sex-crazed teen way he used to. Not in the 'I want to fuck you and still hate you' way. It was almost like Raito wanted L because . . .

Raito swallowed hard and rested his head in his hands.

. . . because Raito was in over his head with twenty feet of water above him. He couldn't believe he admitted this to himself. This had only been going on for three weeks tomorrow, but it had felt as if months had flown by. The majority of his time was spent with L, that was probably why everything was so slow. Raito looked at L who was currently teaching. Long fingers held the dry marker awkwardly as he wrote on the board, now teaching math. He smiled as he watched, knowing all the students were lost as L went from teaching division to how to find the radius of a circle given only the area or circumference. L quickly went into geometry, then told them to get calculators for trig.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was smiling at L (which further fed his 'in over his head' theory), he just felt like it. When L caught Raito's smile the very slightest tint of pink ghosted his cheeks and he gave a small smile back. This was strange and oddly different, not long ago all he could think about when L came to mind was how much he wanted to kill him. Now, although he wanted and need to kill L, he almost thought of him friendly.

Don't get him wrong, though. He still wanted to have sex with L with the intent of later killing him. Raito would even kill him now if he could, it was only that his hatred had dimmed to a small flame. He averted his eyes from L and looked down to the papers he was supposed to be grading. Something had to be done, he had to reawaken his hatred for L because he knew if he didn't he would be digging his own grave.

Which, by all means, was not part of the plan. Raito cleared his mind and tried to focus on the present, especially on how to get Ito's notebook before L. His eyes scanned over the class and looked for a student who might carry a lighter. The obvious troublesome looking child was one in the back, but Raito knew better. He tried to remember everything he could when he walked about the classroom earlier. Tried to remember what he smelled. His finger ran down the seating chart tapped to the desk in the same fashion as he had walked, every step slowly coming back to him. Soon, he remembered a student who reeked of cigarettes and marijuana, a boy who was coughing right now, the same boy who was almost late to class with red eyes.

Raito reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. L was currently facing away from him and Raito quickly put it on the desk. Now, if L looked over at him it would only appear as if he were grading papers. He checked the time and wrote the boy's death.

_Seichi Yamato_

_Takes out his lighter and goes to the third desk in the row near the windows in his class. Without causing harm to the boy sitting there, Yamato sets the boy's bag on fire, destroying completely all of it's contents. Yamato then jumps out the window, falling to his death at 11:35am today._

The time given was only minutes away and Raito inconspicuously disposed the piece of the Death Note. He didn't check his watch, didn't look up from the papers on his desk. Patiently he waited, he could hear each tick from the clock on the wall and on his watch. That was until something didn't go exactly as planned.

"Nakahara-sensei, how do I put that in my calculator?" It was Hiro Ito and L was making way towards his desk, ready to explain. When he got there, Seichi Yamato rose from his desk.

Slowly, Yamato pulled out the lighter in his pocket as he walked across the room, his movements only obvious to Raito. He didn't know why, but Raito to direct L's attention away from Ito and his desk. He wanted to jump up and pull L from the desk. Yet, he knew he couldn't. How would he know what was about to happen and be able to save L? L would only assume that Raito was Kira and being Kira the only way he could've known. It was bringing his blood to a boil inside, he wanted to get up so badly. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it would make him Kira; he knew it all.

But he didn't care.

Raito rose from his chair and quickly walked towards L. Yamato had just set the bag on fire and the fabric made the bag burst into flames. Raito grabbed L by the back of his shirt but the fire had already licked at the detective's fingers. He then held L close, L's gaunt body tense with pain. The fire went out on its own as the bag turned to ash and was unable to grow on the desk. The screams of the students fell silent on his ears as he continued to hold L. L's body began to shake and Raito pulled away slightly and gently took his hands. The fingers were red and began to swell.

"Ryu-kun, it hurts." Pain was evident in his voice.

"I know, lets take you . . ." but Raito didn't finish as he heard glass shatter. Everyone in the room rushed over to the windows and three stories down on the ground lay the cadaver of Seichi Yamato.

Screams again filled the room. Amongst the turmoil, Hiro shot Raito a shocked yet knowing look before tilting his head back and then momentarily fainting. Hiro was losing his memories and the Kira in Raito grinned but on the outside there was a relieved face. L wasn't badly hurt, and why this relieved him fell in the 'over his head, no need to know' category, because once he admitted it to himself things would only escalate into something worse. Something far worse that Raito could ever imagine.

L pulled himself away from rAito and went to the desk where the phone was. He picked it up then instantly dropped it, cursing under his breath and shaking his hands. Raito went over to the desk and took the phone, bringing his face close to L's.

"Allow me," he said, noses close enough to touch. All the students were still looking out the window.

"Get your head out of your pants and call the principal, then Watari."

When Raito only grinned; L rolled his eyes.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

It wasn't until Raito and L were alone in the hotel room that the topic finally rose. Raito couldn't help but feel confused as to why L waited so long, but now it was said where no one else would hear them.

"Raito-kun, how did you know about the fire? You were up and out of your chair before I even saw a lighter, and by how Yamato's body was turned you wouldn't have seen it either. You had to have already known." L bit his thumb, the only finer not burned. "How would you know, Raito-kun? How would you know such a thing was going to happen? The boy had also died afterward.

"Also, he only set fire to Ito's book bag, whom we can no longer pursue as Little Kira. Funny, only you and I knew we were later going to search that bag for any clues of him being Little Kira." He sat in his sofa chair, knees close to his chest, eyes on Raito who was on a couch not far from him. "As I see it, Kira must've known as well and made Yamato set the bag on fire, knowing the symbol of his power was inside. Little Kira wouldn't have Yamato do it himself, he was young and brainless. It was the first Kira whom we had concluded was a college student, incredibly intelligent, and lived in the Kanto region of Japan.

"Only one real question remains." L took a cup of tea and sipped it after dropping many sugar cubes into it. "Why did you save me? If you hadn't pulled me away when you did my burns would be far, far worse. Yet you pulled me from the fire, quite literally. Why would you do that, knowing I would piece everything together if you did?"

_That falls under the 'over my head, no need to know' category,_ Raito thought to himself. "What do you think the reason is?"

"That you've gone off the deep end."

"Perhaps I have," Raito said calmly, shrugging lightly.

"Why did you give me your identity to save me, Kira-kun?!" L's hand shook, bandaged fingers holding to the tea cup tightly.

Raito simply looked at L, hoping his eyes would speak the words he couldn't find. More of, wouldn't find. He knew they were there, but for once in his life Raito felt as if he said them, he would mean it. He was afraid to admit to such emotions, afraid they would spiral out of control. It angered him, he hated fear and wanted to destroy the source of it. His eyes fell to the floor, leaning forward some and resting his arms on his thighs.

"I need to kill you."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to die!" Raito yelled, eyes still on the floor. "You fucked me up, Lawliet. I can't believe you got to me first, I thought I was doing great." Raito's hands fisted. "But you were in my head the whole time, playing with me. Now you have the perfect proof to kill me, after what happened today no sensible person would say I'm innocent." His eyes met L's. "I'm Kira, now what are you going to do?"

There was a moment of silence where L just looked at him back, eyes wide. Then they lidded over and Raito was confused.

"What do you want me to do?"

Raito wore a shocked expression. "Wait, what?"

"What do you want me to do, Kira-kun?" L said again, taking a sip of tea.

"I don't understand."

"Let's put it this way, then," L put the cup down, "do you want me to arrest you and have you sent to prison?"

"No!" Raito answered quickly, uncertain of the situation.

"Then I won't. Simple as that."

Again, silence. Raito didn't know what to do, this all felt so unreal. Far too dream-like to be reality. He stood up and walked over to L, gently encouraging him to stand by pulling lightly on his hand. Raito led him to the bedroom of the suite and closed the door behind them. Once the lights were turned down low, Raito and L sat on the bed. They shared a minute of silence before they met with a kiss. It was calm and slow. The gentleness of it surprised L. When they parted, their faces stayed close so their noses touched. Their eyes bore into each other and Raito asked L to lay down. L did as told after moving further up onto the bed.

First, Raito took off his shirt before straddling L. He leaned down and kissed L, one of his hands tangling itself in L's hair. A small sigh left L's lips, and with his other hand Raito snuck under the detective's shirt and groped at L's chest. His kisses moved to L's neck and his groin made contact with L's. There was something incredibly different about this in comparison to earlier today. Instead of acting fast and desperate, Raito moved slowly and calmly, fingers gently running over L's ribs and lips placing relaxed kisses along L's jaw. It was just . . . he couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but he just felt the need to take things in a slower tempo. Which confused him since he loved assaulting L's senses.

And he could tell that his change in pace shocked the detective. He rose his head to look L in the face and smiled at him. The hand he had in L's hair drew back to stroke some locks out of L's face. L simply looked back with lidded eyes, breath slightly heavy, as if he weren't sure if he should smile back. Raito withdrew his had which was previously under L's shirt and brought it up to cup L's cheek. Then, he sat up, still straddled on L and hands still in place. His eyes devoured the image before him; a man with lust in his eyes submitting to him and his demands, a man of equal intelligence still quite new to sexual contact. The Kira in Raito grinned massively inside while on the outside Raito maintained his smile.

There was something so appealing about L that made Raito completely throw away his sexual orientation. For the pure joy of manipulating and sexual gratification, he became bisexual for L and only L. He lowered one of his hands to finger the neck of L's sweater and his Kira's grin leaked through. Just below the fabric was a bruise-like mark. He stroked it as his grin calmed to a smirk, ego inflating and wishing he had noticed it earlier.

"Why, Lawliet, what's this?" he asked innocently, his voice contrasting his face.

As expected, Raito received a glare from L.

"You know full well what it is. You put it there yesterday, Kira-kun."

Raito leaned down close to L, his hair falling down about their faces. "You're going to get a lot more, everyone will know that you're mine." He ground his hips against L's.

"Kira-kun," L sighed, rising into the touch. "You know no one can know about us."

"But it's a nice fantasy, isn't it?"

No reply. Raito tugged at L's sweater and the detective leaned up to help take it off. For what felt like the millionth time, Raito's eyes saw the gaunt chest before locking with L's eyes. Their lips were brushing against each other and he held back from kissing them. His fingers combed through black hair, noticing how soft it was. L shivered under him and Raito knew he was getting the reaction he desired. He then pulled on the belt loops of L's jeans, showing he wanted them off. The fly was undone and Raito could hear the zipper as he slowly dragged it down.

L kept his breath calm an slow, he felt the light puff of Raito's breathing against his lips. His pulse hastened, the beat pounding in his skull and behind his eyes. The sensation was intoxicating and L leaned forward to bring their lips together, tongues moving against in a slow dance and his eyes fell closed. He didn't notice as the waist of his jeans passed his hips then knees, he was in a cloud of pure pleasure. He felt Raito's hands worshipping his body as they ran over every inch of skin and he couldn't help but sigh into his lips.

Despite all the attention he was receiving, L heard a quiet, nagging voice in his mind.

_What are you doing? Arrest him!_

L let his arms wrap about L's neck, stroking his nap with slender, bandaged fingers.

_He confessed to be Kira, why don't you care? Where is L; greatest detective of all time?_

The voice was forced to the back of his mind. L didn't care, all he wanted was more of Raito. Again, only with Raito's presence, L was simply L. Lawliet. Nothing more, nothing less.

L's breath caught when a hand found his sex. It pumped and L felt burning lust break through the barriers that made him so calm and collected. As his hips rose into the fondling hand, L found himself growing more needy and added force to their still kissing lips. When he felt something brush his sex, he knew without a doubt that Raito was completely naked. His eyes opened instantly at the thought and switched their positions with the strength many people thought he didn't have. With the movement, Raito's arms flailed for a moment from surprise, letting go of L and looking up at him with brown eyes.

It was L's turn to look at Raito and as he straddled the naked form, he brought a thumb to his lips. Eyes followed along every contour of muscle, traced over the tan line that just barely sat above a trail of brown curls. He felt Raito watching him and caught the flat line of Raito's mouth curve into a smile from the corner of his eye. Raito's vanity and arrogance enveloped L, the heat of it making it harder to breathe. He flinched when raito grabbed his hips out of surprise and looked at Raito's now smirking face. Out of habit, L noted every part of Raito's face; his lidded eyes darkened with lust, the way one corner of his mouth was a tad higher than the other, the small crinkle of skin between his eyes, his slightly curved brows and how his hair fell more to the side, revealing more of his forehead.

L felt as if he could just breath it all in and hold the expression in his lungs forever. And he wanted to.

Yet, Raito had other plans. He brought their desires together with a thrust of his hips and felt a flare of appeasement when he saw L's eyes close and tilted his head back. Raito did it again and received another satisfying response. Then, they were rocking against one another, the pleasure eliciting sighs and light groans from both of them. The feeling was intoxicating.

"L, reach into the side table drawer."

Raito watched L and couldn't help but grin at the detective's face when he pulled out a bottle of lubricating gel. L's eyes narrowed after his blank expression faded.

"You planned this, all of it. I don't know if I should be angry or appalled." L flicked the cap open and smelled it. "Strawberry," he noted.

"Just like your hair."

A faint blush covered L's cheeks.

"I can't believe you would remember something so irrelevant."

"Nothing is irrelevant when it comes to you."

"If I didn't know you were Kira," L got off of Raito and sat to the side of him, "I might've fallen for that."

Raito smiled, forced L back, and straddled him. "But that is only to be expected." He took the bottle of gel.

"So why are you still acting when I know it's all a lie?" L watched Raito squeeze some of the lubricant onto his hand.

"Maybe one day it won't be an act," he answered as he vigorously applied to his fingers. He repositioned himself so one of his knees were between L's legs and brought down a hand. "You know this is going to hurt, right?"

"Just do it."

After a moment, Raito let his hand fall between pale thighs. It ventured under L's sex and his fingers probed until he found what he was looking for. He watched L's face screw slightly from the pain as his finger pressed inside. Raito couldn't help but shiver at the warm muscles constricting about the digit and couldn't wait to have those muscles around something else. He couldn't wait to fuck L and take the detective's innocence. He couldn't wait to make L his.

Remembering L, Raito began to tease him; kneading his hips and running fingertips along his sex. L convulsed and tensed at the touches and gasped in half-pain, half-pleasure. He felt L's arms wrap around his neck and pull him close, making their foreheads touch.

"Raito, it hurts," L grunted, breathing heavy.

"I told you it would, but I promise it'll get better . . ." Raito paused for a moment. "I think that's the first time you ever said my name without an honorific."

"Does this - nnh, surprise you?" He winced as Raito gently pushed in another finger.

"It makes you sound less serious." Raito kissed him for a moment and pulled away enough to end the kiss but keep their lips touching. "Are you alright?"

"No, but don't stop."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes you do, Kira."

Raito said nothing in response and began to scissor his fingers. He heard L's breathing hasten and kissed him on the lips again. "Try to relax and it won't hurt as much," he assured but received no reply which didn't really surprise him.

It was a very slow and long process. For ten minutes with three fingers, Raito stretched L the best he could while kissing him and fondling his sex. He had never spent so much time breaking a virgin, but perhaps that was because all of those other times were simply one night stands. He would be coming back to L over and over again, he'd have lady friends on the side but L would be the main dish. Maybe even his favorite, he did enjoy having the detective under him.

He began to notice L's face was nearly void of all pain. Raito pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets before putting an excess amount of the lubricating gel on his palm. Clinically, he applied the lubricant to his sex, making sure to cover every inch. When he finished, he let the head touch L at the place he had been trying so hard to loosen. He laid his head on L's chest and heard the heavy pounding of his heart. It seemed to thrum to an imaginary beat, one that Raito wanted to hear. Some seconds passed, he was waiting for L to give the signal that he was read and Raito felt no need to hurry.

Finally, he felt L give an affirmative nod against the top of his head. Raito slowly pushed himself inside, feeling the muscles trying to force back the intrusion. There were bandaged fingers pressing hard on Raito's shoulder blades and he knew L was in pain. Yet he continued, forcing himself inside ever further, L's slow breathing against his face. L's body was incredibly tense, and Raito couldn't blame him or imagine the pain he must've felt. He wouldn't stop though, despite L's pain. Raito was in pure pleasure. He had never had sex with someone this tight and he just wanted to gratify himself and thrust into that wonderful heat.

"Kira-kun, I'm in pain," L nearly groaned.

"I told you that you would be."

"No, you don't understand. I am in immense pain." L sucked in a deep breath. "I . . . I think I'm bleeding."

Raito instantly lifted his head and stood fully erect on his knees. He looked down between L's legs and maintained a calm face as he saw the red stain on the sheets. Although Raito thoroughly prepared him, L's flesh still tore from being stretched so much by his sex. Then, his eyes fell on L's pained face, surprised by the water in L's eyes. Raito cupped the detective's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I've ripped you."

"That word doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth, Kira-kun."

"Which one?"

"'Sorry'. Now, please get out of me."

"I thought you didn't want to stop."

"I changed my mind," L said aggressively. "Get. Out."

There was no more argument and Raito pulled out, seeing his bloody sex. Instinctively, L closed in on himself, drawing his knees towards his chest and wincing. The pain was incredible and L gave his all to hold back the water welling in his eyes. He was surprised that Raito had actually obeyed him, but then again, surely Raito was aware of the power L held over him. For a moment, L thought of what this new advantage gave him, but was shot down and outwardly frowned as he realized the one fault of this entire situation.

Raito knew L's name and had the power to kill at any moment while L only had a badge and a confession only he heard. Also, the heavy evidence from earlier that played against Raito was only witnessed by L and no one else. He felt wasted for not at least recording the confession, he really wasn't thinking, although he had spent hours thinking on how to control the situation and the exact words to say to Raito. It was too much; he felt dissected, assessed, and manipulated.

L bit at his thumb and Raito knew the man was stressed. He leaned forward and parted L's knees with his hands, their faces close. Raito whispered in the detective's ear and received a nod in reply. They both rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom that was behind a mahogany door. Every wince L made with each step he took fell almost too loudly on Raito's hearing, and Raito refused to let himself feel guilty. Raito was the first to go inside the bathroom so he turned on the shower which hid behind the bath and accessible via small hallway. Most definitely, it was a high class bathroom.

Hands testing the water, Raito called to L when the water was hot. Together they showered, taking joy in no sexual pleasures as they did; Raito's gentle hands directing L's own burned ones and bandaged ones as he washed the detectives body with a large sponge. Blood ran down the drain, swirling with the water a little; other than the stained sheets it was the only proof of L and Raito's sin, and of their promise to one another.

Yet, with a promise held by only blood, the blood of only one, a few would wonder exactly how long this promise would last . . .

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

"What do you mean Little Kira is gone?" Matsuda blatantly shouted, rising from his chair.

L bit his thumb. "It is exactly what I said. We imagined that we did not take enough caution so Little Kira made himself vanish." He took a bit from a piece of cake. "We questioned the boy after the fire incident and had him hooked up to a polygraph and he answered truthfully to everyone question, but we do not doubt that the boy was once Little Kira."

"We believe the symbol of Kira's power is material, and sensing that we were onto him, Little Kira made a student set fire to his things. The destroying of this symbol made Little Kira forget who he once was," Raito added.

"Well, what do we do now?" Soichiro asked, seated on a couch next to Aizawa.

"Back to the First Kira, upon which we have currently have no leads," L answered, semi-frustrated.

Upon hearing this, Raito grinned triumphantly inside.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**A/N:**** Yeah, I did it. I made L find out Raito's Kira. P: I know, shame on me, but I really wanted it to happen so I can make some crazy stuffs happen. Like, well, I can't really tell you cuz then it wouldn't be a surprise! DUH! Please don't make me regret having made this happen and leave a lovely, positive review? Yeh?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Pretty please?**

* * *


	6. These Walls Have A Heart

**A/N:**** OMG! Finally, an update!! I got tired of waiting for two more reviews (I like to repost after getting at least 15 reviews for the last chapter posted) so here it is! I hope you all like it. There are some drama moments in this, but you'll all live. It isn't that bad, I was just trying to make someone seem a little more human. Oh, and this is my longest chapter yet! HUZZAH! D**

**I'm seriously running low on enthusiasm, so please leave a great, long, review.**

**DISCLAIMER! For fucks sake, I don't own Death Note or the lyrics used in this chapter which are from the song "Danger, Keep Away" by Slipknot. If I did own Death Note, well, I'd manufacture t-shirts with designs of Raito and L doing things on them.**

**..OoO..**

* * *

**Vacancy**

**Chapter Six**

These Walls Have A Heart

* * *

**..OoO..**

Life had taken a drastic turn onto a far more desolate, perhaps even more dangerous, path for both Raito and L. Two weeks had passed since Raito's confession, since their first attempt at sex. For the first few days, Raito received nothing but glares from L for the detective was incredibly sore. They had not kissed, had not touched and although Raito hated to admit it, it drove him crazy. When he finally did get to touch the detective again, his senses had felt heightened as they did when he didn't have sex for a while. On that day, L was utterly and completely ravished by Raito and he had the love bites to prove it. The experience was extremely gratifying but that was all it really was.

Gratification.

A desperate struggle for sexual contact.

Two men that lusted for one another, but only in body.

At least, that was what they wanted to believe.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

It was another night. L had been typing and clicking away at his computer, Raito close by trying to hold back his yawns and keep his eyes open. It was 3:27am and they were performing fake research on the Kira case. He didn't know how, but L seemed thoroughly occupied with whatever he was looking at on his computer which made Raito curious. Which was odd because Raito never had any excuse to be curious, except for the moment he found the Death Note, but that was completely different. Raito was smart enough to answer his inward questions concerning the world around him and did not have to wonder about anything. He leaned in L's direction, eyes trying to look at the screen.

L minimized the window. Raito's eyes narrowed in agitation as a hunger ate at his insides. He just had to know what the detective was looking at. There was always the choice of asking . . . but it was quickly dismissed. As hard as it was, Raito turned back to his own computer. From the corner of his eye, he saw L bring up the window again as well as a faint smile that spread along his lips. This time, Raito would not be sly. Blatantly, Raito shoved at L's swivel chair, sending the detective across the room and quickly taking his place.

On the screen was a series of pictures with names and numbers. Raito's trained eye could tell they weren't actual photographs but paintings done by a skilled artist. He looked at the top of the page and found no domain name. The first name on the list was Nate River with a picture of an albino boy with the highest number under his name. That was as far as he got before L delivered a powerful kick to Raito's face, causing the teen to fall to the floor and grunt in pain. He was about to return the blow with a punch, but the look on L's face told him not to. Raito lowered the fisted hand he raised as L offered his open one to help him up. He took it.

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun. It was out of impulse that I assaulted you, and I apologize. You were being very rude." L pulled Raito up then bit at his thumb. His bandages were now gone, but scars remained.

"What is it, that list of names?"

"Highly classified, Raito-kun."

One of Raito's eyebrows rose.

"Despite that, I'm sure I can tell you the small details."

L took Raito's chair and pointed at the picture of Nate with the mouse. "This boy, Nate River, is from Germany. His parents died when he was young and when we received his information at Wammy's House, we recruited him. The number under his name is his IQ."

"Wammy's House?"

"A home for highly intelligent orphans; the training grounds for my successor." L sipped at a cup of tea on the desk.

"Should you be telling me this?" Raito asked, folding his arms.

There was a pause before L spoke. "No, I shouldn't, Raito-kun."

But he continued.

"Nate has the highest IQ at Wammy's House, but lacks in something incredibly important. He feels nothing. He is arrogant. He could throw life away," L looked at Raito, "very much like you, but very different at the same time."

Raito's eyes narrowed at his comment. He did not throw life away, he only ridded the world of life unwanted, life of those who did not deserve it. Raito disliked how L compared him to a young boy.

"Following right behind Nate is his exact opposite; Russian Mihael Keehl." The mouse pointed at a slightly older looking blonde boy. "Mihael is also quite the genius but is controlled by his emotions and desires. He is avaricious with his need to take my name and despises Nate. Which is disappointing because they are the halves of a perfect whole. If they simply worked together, as I have been trying to have them do for so long, they would surpass me."

This sent a chill down Raito's spine; the simple possibility of there being someone smarter than L was not a comforting thought. He could kill them with the notebook, but alas, the pictures given were not photos. The slight fear agitated and L continued.

"Occasionally, I visit Wammy's House. My presence provides plenty of encouragement for the children there. I, myself, used to live there as a child, one day dreaming to take on the name of the L before me. I was so obsessed, I had forgotten my first name. For as long as I can remember, I believed it to be L. My true name is lost." L lowered his eyes and bit at his thumb again. "In the end, I wonder if it was all really worth it."

"L . . ."

Raito couldn't believe what he was hearing, or why the detective was telling him all of this. The trust that L was placing in him by revealing this information to him was . . . intoxicating to say the least. Gaining a person's trust was similar to having control. L was giving him it to him, giving Raito power. Raito liked it. He loved it. He gently motioned for L to rise from his chair and when he did Raito embraced him. There was no response, Raito didn't expect one. The detective simply stood still, swaying ever so slightly back and forth to maintain balance, something only Raito would've noticed. The fingers on one hand kneaded at L's back, the other tangling itself in the black mess of hair and Raito felt L's chin rest on his shoulder. This was what he enjoyed so much, craved so desperately to possess. A large, satisfied and nearly demonic grin ran along his lips; his power-hungry core being satiated. He could feel the smallest series of shivers that emanated from L's body, but failed to determine what exactly caused them. Yet, of course, that didn't really matter.

Unbeknown to Raito, L was struggling with a few inner demons he had accumulated over the years. Being a man of justice holding strong beliefs in the system had internally scarred him. Causing him to become socially inept, so inexperienced compared to the other men at his age. Twenty-four full and long years, many of them pursuing a man whom he had never truly known, whom he had to replace at the age of sixteen. Whom was everything L had always wanted to be, but failed to truly become. It was a pain he no longer felt, but anonymously echoed within himself. He had grown out of that pathetic thing he once was into something stronger. Something more . . . bearable. But, here in Raito's arms, he just felt so ready to break.

". . . Mother."

"Hm?" Raito was surprised by the softly spoken word.

"From before Wammy's house, she is the only thing I remember. Only a face." L spoke in the same, almost monotone voice he always did.

"Do you regret becoming L?"

"No, Raito-kun, not at all."

"I've never seen you like this before."

L's eyes narrowed as he heard humor in Raito's voice. "And what would that be?"

"You're . . . almost human."

"That sure is something coming from you, Kira-kun."

The arms around L withdrew immediately, dissatisfied with the Kira reference. Raito looked back to the screen, eyes drawn for an unknown reason to Nate. The boy resembled L incredibly so; the high intelligence, the small close to none amount of social skill, the piercing black eyes that Raito thought could only belong to L, and the impossible to read face. This boy, fourteen years old as given in the small bio, was a threat. A could-be deadly one, and as he thought this it felt as if the painting of Nate was watching him, listening in on Raito's mind. He hated it. Nate had to die. As soon as possible.

As if reading Raito's thoughts, L spoke. "You will regret killing anyone at Wammy's House, Kira-kun," and with that L turned the computer off. "That's enough for today. Let us rest, we will have a long day tomorrow pretending to perform false research on the Kira case."

Raito heard Ryuk make the disconcerting sound which was supposed to be a giggle. _I actually forgot he was here . . ._ "Yeah, that sounds good."

"But, I warn you, Kira-kun," L looked at Raito with his thumb at his lips, the true and strong face of L, the greatest detective. "If you slip up, if you leave any evidence that the others realize, if you make yourself obvious . . ." the teen forced himself to keep eye contact as L continued, "I will have you arrested and locked away in prison for the rest of your life. Do not underestimate me."

When they pulled the covers up over their shoulders in the king size bed, Raito's eyes seemed to glow red in the darkness, the importance of L's death haunting his waking mind until sleep stole him.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

_Nothing ever sounded more sweet; the slow and nearly deafening sound of a person choking. Gagging. Raito's eyes were wide as he looked down at the Death Note, thrown to the floor but open to a page. His hands fisted in his own hair and began to pull, the insanity of what he had just done_ _ripping his mind apart, shredding it to small, irrelevant pieces. He didn't know what exactly had made him write it, or why, but it felt like there was a black hole in his chest, eating his insides. There was only one thing he knew, only one thing that his brain understood. It was loud and unbearable, it's presence pounding in his chest and ringing in his ears._

_Pain, the proof that he was still there, within the tragedy that brought him so much grief but had assured utmost victory. The fruit of all of his plans and countless nights with no sleep_ _finally ripened; a sweet apple finally achieving the perfect shade of red, the only color in this black and white dementia._ _It was before him now, more obvious than ever, and sat nearly weightless on his lap. But, still, Raito could not see it, could not register the glory that was now his. His eyes only saw the Death Note and the large, looming shadow that now fell upon it._

"_Hyuk, you finally did it."_

_A black hand reached out and grabbed the apple. Raito could hear the sound of it of being thrown from one hand to another. The choking from before finally stopped, a death by far overly exaggerated._

"_Look, Raito, it looks like there's a bite missing. That sucks, the first bite is always the best. Hyuk, but it appears that the one who took it couldn't swallow it down. What a waste, hyuk."_

_The apple, held only by the stem, now hung in front of Raito's face. A light from an unknown source shown on it, gleaming and forcing Raito to give it attention. He looked at it but felt nothing, hands still fisted in his hair. Beyond the apple a pale hand laid on the grey floor, it's owner hidden in a shadow that had no lines to draw from. The fingers were long and thin and Raito recognized it, the horror of what he had done stronger than ever now. In a maniacal cry, he called out to the form. He demanded it, begged it to move. As he did, Raito felt more worse than ever. Never had he felt so weak, so incredibly powerless with that apple swaying in front of his face._

"_Don't you want some?"_

_Raito said nothing._

"_Fine, hyuk, all for me."_

_Written in the Death Note for the world to see was L Lawliet, and the shadow in the corner drew back to reveal his face, white eyes half open and a small trail of blood leaking out of his mouth._

_All Raito heard were the crunches of the apple being eaten._

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

That morning there was an ache in Raito's stomach. Ryuk was laughing at him at the foot of the bed, a continuous stream of _'hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk'_. Next to Raito, L still slept. The sun had just begun to rise.

"What's so funny, Ryuk?" he couldn't help but quietly ask, remaining perfect still in the bed.

"Oh, nothing. You'll soon find out anyway."

It sure didn't feel like it was nothing and Raito, for the first time in a long time, felt his stomach sink. He had heard Ryuk say it before, back when he killed Misa Amane, and knew that it wasn't 'nothing'. With all his might, Raito tried to fall back asleep, but failed.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

"Hey, L, we should go to Wammy's House," Raito suggested, sipping some coffee.

L, who was eating strawberry pocky, bit at the stick cracker and looked at Raito with wide eyes. They were alone, watching security cameras with footage of Kira victims dying among many screens, supposedly trying to locate a clue. Not only was Raito's suggestion completely random, but was entirely out of the question. A trip to Wammy's House . . . Raito must've been out of his mind. Of all things to say, this was ridiculous.

"Raito-kun, you are, as the teenagers say, mental."

"Why not? I don't understand why you're reacting so . . . over the top." A smile was sent L's way, and in response L's eyes narrowed.

"It's very simple. Exposing you to my possible replacements can't be good for me in any way." He finished the stick of pocky then pulled out another one from a small box. "There's no telling in how they would react, and Watari would never agree. Or Roger for that matter. And before you ask, yes, Watari is connected to Wammy's House."

He kept his voice down, the rest of the task force was just beyond a closed door. L didn't want to take Raito to his old home, it just would have been too suspicious. Especially since it was Kira he would be taking. The children at the orphanage were geniuses and chances of them catching on to Raito weren't at an impossible percent. Surely Watari had been sending them, or at least Nate and Mihael, information on the Kira case. He didn't want them to discover who Raito really was. Eating another stick of pocky, L's silence declared the conversation, as short as it was, to be over. L watched people die, watched as they would clutch their chests before their faces froze in terror and ceased to live.

It just didn't seem possible how someone could kill so blatantly, so unafraid of the consequences and watch the fruit of his work blossom before his eyes. Raito was a mystery to L, one that he tried to understand but knew nearly nothing about. How did Kira do it, kill so many in one day? It stumped him, and he just had to know. He would do nearly anything to know, and with this thought in mind he looked to Raito who had taken a bite of his croissant, watching the flashing screens. This man next to him thought of himself to be a god and enjoyed the idea of others worshiping him. L wandered if he were any different, another pawn Kira was trying to convert to follow him and his massacre. His "holy judgement onto the world" were just the pretty words used to hide what Kira was really doing.

Sickened to his stomach by the idea someone could be so cold hearted, L put down his box of pocky and averted his eyes from the collage of screens. If what Raito was doing was so terrible, so worthy of punishment in his eyes, then why hadn't he arrested the teen yet? There was always that small lacking in the evidence department, but L was smart. He could figure out some way to force Raito in the Kira corner. Then again, L felt like he owed Raito something. Raito had spared him, he could have taken the risk of being exposed and murdered L. Which yet again came the question; how does Kira kill? Would Raito tell him if he asked? His black eyes went to the other's face, as if trying to find an answer within the tan skin and cheek bones.

"Raito-kun, if you don't mind me asking . . ."

Said boy looked to L, finished chewing the bite of croissant in his mouth and swallowing before speaking. "What's up?"

"How do you kill?" L whispered, his voice so quiet he almost couldn't hear himself say it. His body began to shake from anticipation, and it felt as if an eternity flew by before Raito answered.

A smirk played at Raito's lips that made L feel uncomfortable. "I'll tell you at Wammy's house."

"It's the middle of July. I'd rather not go." He should've known that there would have been a catch.

"It can't be worse than here. Japan gets so humid in the summer. Where is it, anyway?"

L rolled his eyes. "Great Britain. We have no reason to go and therefore I will not allow it."

He turned his attention back to the screens, just in time to miss Raito's smirk become larger.

**..OoO..**

* * *

**..OoO..**

"46 deaths in the UK!" Matsuda exclaimed, dropping a small stack of papers onto the table. "Do you think Kira is on the run?"

Soichiro Yagami added "It would appear so. Perhaps we should . . ."

"We have already distinguished that Kira only needs a face and name to kill, correct?" L interrupted, sending a glare to Raito who was feigning shock. He didn't wait for a response from the team. "Then it is safe to assume that Kira is simply watching English news. He is probably preparing to take this string of murders to a worldwide scale, and chances are Kira is trying to fool us to follow the murders." L looked to Raito then, catching the slight anger in his face. "I will not fall for his tricks."

"Should we really leave things up to the English police, though?" Aizawa asked, frustrated. "We might find a lead, if anything."

"Are you saying we should interfere?" L challenged. He took a bite of carrot cake.

"I'm not saying we should just sit on our asses!" yelled Aizawa.

L narrowed his eyes. He could only imagine the satisfied smirk Raito was trying his hardest to hide. Raito had successfully turned the team against him, just as Kira had turned L against them before. With the fork just barely between his lips, waving up and down, L assessed his options. They could always go to Britain, just for the hell of it, but if he did go Raito would . . . _persuade_ him to go to Wammy's House. If they didn't go to Britain, Raito would kill more and more people there and lesser in Japan. The team would grow irritated and would be of no help to him for catching Kira, although he already knew who Kira was. Going to Britain now, during the terrible heat of summer of Japan, would be relaxing.

The more he thought about it, the more leaving to the UK seemed to be a good decision. But, there was that one little detail that did not suffice him in making the choice. L would have to go to Wammy's House, visit the children that practically worshiped him and look at their sad-happy faces as they dreamed about becoming the next L. He would have to listen to Roger complain about the idiocy of bringing someone from the outside world into Wammy's House. There was also Watari, Quilish Wammy, that he would have to answer to. L was a lazy man and he didn't want to deal with any complaining directed at him. There was only one real reason that L somewhat wanted to go to Britain.

Raito would tell him how he killed.

His fingers shook thinking about it. L loved knowledge and the ever alluring call of Kira's method of killing was quite the seducer. He would do anything to know . . .

"If you are all so bent on going, then I guess we will leave tomorrow. Pack your things and be in this room at 5am. We will catch the earliest flight." L looked to Watari. "I trust you will make all necessary reservations and such for our trip?"

"Yes . . . Master Ryuzaki," Watari spoke, the slightest surprise in his voice.

The task force slowly exited the room, Matsuda the last to leave before Raito and L. Silence enveloped both of them and being the unsocial butterfly he was, L found no need to end it. He took the chocolate cake on the table and left to his suite, hearing Raito follow him. There was no reason to guess of what was going to happen; Raito was going to _thank him. _L held back his sigh and left the door to his suite open for Raito to close. As expected, L heard the door click and once he put the cake down on the night stand, he felt arms wrap around him. Lips attached themselves to L's nape, sucking lightly but failed to draw a large reaction. L became used to the ministrations, and although they were pleasurable, they didn't have the same effect they used to.

Hands groped at L's sweater and what was hidden underneath. L's own hands rose to cover them, yet his heart wasn't just into it as it used to be. He let his eyes close as Raito's touches continued. L felt the others lips form words against his neck and knew them to be half-hearted words of praise. His breathing hastened slightly and his attempts at calming it failed. Something inside of him ached for more, desired for what he had felt on that day. The memory slowly formed in his mind. He remembered his uncertainty and fear, the electricity that collected in his spine, and, especially, the insanity of it all. Raito had acted so suddenly that time. What had provoked such an action L failed to recall, but looking back he was okay with it.

Or so he thought when his usually over analytical mind was put to rest by Raito's touches. If he had the chance to completely and utterly think things through . . . well, perhaps it was a good thing he had yet done it. His brain was already full of why L had continued to let Kira run free. The guilt was slowly but surely eating away at him and his pride had taken a heavy blow.

Easier said, L was a changed man. He had allowed emotions and physical contact alter his thinking pattern, and almost his sense of justice. L didn't know why he let this boy, this _murderer_ have his way with him. He gasped as Raito touched his bare sex, the other's hand having snuck into his pants. It squeezed and made L unwillingly thrust into it. Raito was kissing and biting at his neck, the hand in his shirt rising up through the neck of his sweater to finger at L's lips. His eyes that were once aimed at the floor rose and L met his image in a mirror. It was atop the dresser, showing in perfect from the front Raito and L. The mirror was long enough to catch L's image from inches beneath the fondling hand in his pants and even more inches above the tallest hair on his head.

In that mirror L could see that Raito was watching, eyes narrowed in an intimidating fashion and the lust evident in them. Those eyes found L's and Raito smirked at him as he began to pump the sex in his hand, causing L to gasp. L tilted his head back in pleasure, one of his hands finding support in standing by reaching back and grabbing Raito's shoulder. This only further inflated Raito's arrogance and confidence.

"Lawliet," he whispered hotly into L's ear while running his fingers along the other's lips. "This is mine, you belong to Kira."

"Kira-kun . . ."

Raito increased the pace of his pumping hand and tightened his grasp, pleased when L thrust his hips in time. He sucked at the juncture of L's neck and shoulder, determined to leave a mark. Yes, L was starting to feel as if he didn't belong to himself anymore.

_That place in my mind, is that space that you call mine?_

With one hand, Raito shoved L's baggy jeans to the floor. L felt Raito grind against him from behind, felt the teen's hard sex pressing against him. The only things between them were L's boxers and Raito's pants . . . well, only two pairs of boxers as a hand pulled away from L's lips and the detective heard a zip. Both hands were gone and L sighed, but suddenly he was turned and slammed against the nearest wall, the air knocked out of him. Chest to chest, they kissed, Raito dominating L's mouth with his tongue. Their open eyes were locked, Raito's more narrow, demanding submission and L's own lidded ones delighted to comply. Inside, L began to worry.

For the first time in a long time, L was able to stress when being touched as he was.

_Where have I been all this time? Lost and slain, fatal decline?_ _I've been waiting for this to unfold . . . the pieces are only as good as the whole._

"Give everything you are to me." Raito let their lips touch as he talked. "Your body, your face, your eyes, your soul . . . _Your name._"

"Kira, you have it," he rose a hand, long fingers licking Raito's cheek, then dropping slightly and curling. "You have it." His eyes fell to the floor, but not for long as the other boy grabbed his chin and forced them back.

"Say it again, L Lawliet!"

_Sever myself from my own life . . . I cut out the only thing that was right._

"You have me, Kira." L's reply was an octave above a whisper.

Lips then met with bruising passion. They grinded against one another as they became more and more desperate for release. L's skin felt as if it were on fire and it felt incredibly good. Yet, there was something wrong. When they first started their relationship (if he could even call it that), these wonderful touches were mind-numbing; they gave a sense of freedom. But it was fading, and as he looked into Raito's eyes he had to close his own.

Raito was Kira. Did he even really care about L? Was it all just a front? L threw away justice for the teenager before him, he had given in to Kira. He was feeling very much like a philistine pawn. The feeling was horrific, and L couldn't help but find himself wanting to escape. When he opened his eyes again, still locked in a kiss, they met Raito's own closed ones.

_What if I never saw you again?_

After what felt like an eternity, their lips parted, Raito lowering his to leave a mark on L's neck.

"Kira, just get on with it," L forced himself to say in that constantly neutral tone of his.

His hands fisted at his sides as Raito continued with his ministrations. Boxers fell to the floor and within a few minutes, a howl of pain sounded throughout the suite.

For the second time, L and Raito attempted sex. L's scarred fingertips dug into Raito's shoulder blades and his back was pressing painfully against the wall behind him. The wall and Raito's strong arms were the only things holding him there and he could feel the other's hands on the underside of his thighs. Like the first time, it had hurt incredibly, but L bore through it the best he could. He bit his lip to hold back his groans and let his forehead rest against Raito's. It was such a _full_ feeling, L wasn't entirely sure how to describe it.

And this was it, perhaps the very first of very many mistakes the two of them would make. If only they had known, if only they could see the tragedy they were blindly writing.

If L knew of Ryuk and could hear his laughter, the laughter Raito was ignoring, maybe he could have known.

"I love you, Kira."

_I'd die right next to you in the end . . ._

_That place in my mind . . . is that space that you call mine?_

**..OoO..**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, buddies, that's the end of chapter six. I'm incredibly sorry for the lame, half-ass lemon ending. I had to force myself to write it because I had no will to. My inspiration for this story is borderline dead and I thought to myself "Well, fuck, if I'm going to drop this, I might as well finish this chapter" so I pulled this piece of shit ending out of my ass. NO, THE STORY ISN'T REALLY OVER. They still have to go to Britain and all that junk, but I'm just saying I might not ever get to that part. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!! IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYMORE OF THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW!! IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, I GUARANTEE THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYMORE. And I'm not just saying that to get reviews!**


	7. Roaches

**A/N: Hello! I know, its been nearly two years and I cannot say how sorry I am. This chapter has actually been written for a REALLY LONG TIME, but I just now thought about typing it up. I've been really busy these past years. Soooooo, I really hope you guys enjoy the new chapter of Vacancy! Now, back to FF13.**

**Note! - Fag means cigarette over in England. **

**Oh, and SUPER IMPORTANT - I use somewhat rude language in this chapter. I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer! - I don't own Deathnote. I only make money from my job at Taco Bell, calling people dumbasses behind their backs after I take their order**. **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Vacancy**

**Chapter Seven**

**Roaches**

**.*****.****  
**

At exactly 8:43:17am, a woman announced that flight 295, London bound, had arrived and was ready to be boarded. Watari had gotten the task force tickets for a first class flight which held only 52 passengers. All 52 seats were taken, purchased with the money from L's seemingly bottomless bank account. While the rest of the task force packed multiple suit cases, L's simply carried a bag containing two sweaters, two pairs of pants, two pairs of boxers, a pair of sneakers, and a laptop under his arm.

They were, by far, an interesting group and received many odd looks as they made way to the docking area. Who would've guessed that among the group walked Kira and L, the world's greatest detective?

When they boarded the plane, Raito found a seat next to a window towards the back. Watari had taken his things and put them in the storage area. His eyes rested on the window, watching busy families and businessmen run across the port. A little girl in yellow attracted his attention and Raito wasn't surprised. Of all the colors, yellow was proven to catch your eye faster than any other. The girl's parents were tugging at her hands as they walked quickly to their flight, forcing her to run. There was a stuffed animal panda peeking its head out of the bag on the girl's back. Raito watched as the toy slowly eased itself out of the bag. It was going to fall onto the hot and unforgiving asphalt, he knew it. It wouldn't be long now . . .

And as predicted, the panda fell to the ground, landing face down as the girl continued to run alongside her parents. She hadn't noticed the shift in weight; the panda was going to be left behind. Raito heard Watari (who was going to pilot the plane) say over the intercom they were about to take off. He got out of his seat and nearly ran down the aisle, shoving passed whoever got in his way and eyes glued to the stuffed toy. His father called out to him as he quickly walked down the steps out of the plane and ran to the panda. He picked it up with a strong grip around the back of its neck and looked at its face.

Its eyes were large black glass beads and Raito couldn't explain what he felt when he looked into those eyes. They were vacant, deep, and staring straight into his soul, as if the lifeless toy knew who he was. That he was Kira. That he was a _god_. Those were _L's_ eyes. For a moment, Raito felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him before he shook his head and looked for the girl. Her yellow summer dress stood out and Raito ran to her.

"You! Little girl in the yellow!" he called, why in English he wasn't sure, but hopefully she understood.

The girl's mother turned, looked at him, then said things to her daughter Raito couldn't hear. He was met halfway in his running by the girl and now that they were closer he was glad he hadn't called out to her in Japanese. Raito could tell she wasn't of orient descent. The panda went from his hand to both of hers and her face lit up in joy.

"Grazie!" she exclaimed then quickly hugging Raito's thighs before running off.

With that settled, Raito began his mini-trek back to the plane at a jog. He looked at the windows and found someone to be watching. It was no surprise, Raito had learned by now to always be cautious of L's ever present eyes. When he boarded the plane, he challenged that stilling stare with one of his own. No one asked why Raito left so he assumed L had told them, especially when he received a pat on the shoulder from Soichiro.

He resumed his place in the back of the aisle and wasn't surprised when L took the seat next to him. L began to pointlessly rant about the Kira case, which Raito knew was just a front. So he played along, new schemes already forming in his mind about what to do with Nate River. He remembered L's threat but quickly shrugged it off. There was a feeling in his gut that told him when they arrived to Wammy's House, L's threat would be the least of his fears.

**.*.**

Raito stared listlessly out the limousine window as the country-side scenery rolled out along endless hills. Yes, he was excited but the flight and long car ride had dulled it. L was biting at his thumb as always to the right of him and Raito would occasionally glance at the detective. Soon, he would be meeting Nate and Raito's paranoia had made him practice meeting the boy. He'd lost count of how many times the imagined scenario had played through his mind

_Nate River, German, Age 12._

He sighed and leaned further back into the leather cushioned seats. His unfocused eyes watched the slowly changing landscape go by, thinking about River. He recalled that white unruly hair that was so much like L's, those onyx eyes there were so similar to L's. In the portrait, River's gaze was sharp and analytical. And suddenly L's words struck him.

"_He feels nothing. He is arrogant. He could throw life away, very much like you, but very different at the same time."_

The idea that he, Kira, was in any way like River was outrageous. Raito was a God. Nate was some German punk-ass with a large brain. How dare L even think similarities existed between him and that . . . _boy_.

"Raito-kun, are you alright?"

Said man snapped out of his thoughts and looked to L who stared back.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" L pushed. "Then I suggest you release your grip before your trousers tear."

Raito blinked then looked down to find his hands fisting his slacks at his thighs. He let go and the blood came rushing through his white knuckles. His fingers became sore when he curled them and his eyes fell back onto L.

"How much longer?"

"Approximately 3.7 minutes."

"Thank God," Raito sighed, beginning to slouch.

"Yes, Raito . . ." the detective glanced at he soundproof divider between them and Watari, then returned his gaze. "Thank you, God."

Hearing L say that would've made Raito ecstatic if it weren't for the heavy amount of sarcasm only Raito could recognize. He merely rolled his eyes, crossed his legs and arms, and looked out the window. There was a shuffle against the leather and Raito knew L was moving closer.

"It was joke," he said bluntly.

"I know," Raito replied.

"Jokes are usually funny, and I do believe you are required to laugh, whether you were the 'butt' of it or not." L was biting his thumb still, a smile playing at his lips. He was close enough to touch.

"Shut up."

After seeing the curtains along the window in the divider, Raito grabbed the collar of L's always white shirt and crushed their lips together. He wondered briefly if Watari knew about what they have been doing. If he knew because he caught them himself, or if L told him. His stomach churned at the idea and Raito simply let his eyes fall into L's as the limousine pulled onto a gravel, but even, driveway. The rocks made crunching sounds under the tires and it wasn't until Raito felt the slight jerk of the car being put into "Park" he pulled away from L. Who still wore a smile on his lips.

"We're here, Raito-kun," his voice mildly excited. "Do you know what that means?"

He frowned. "What?"

"You have to tell me how you kill."

The air about them suddenly stood still and the growing silence became heavy. Neither one moved when Watari opened L's passenger door. They didn't speak then they finally stepped out of the car, Raito stretching his muscles as Kira screamed frantically inside his brain. Yes, that was why they were here in the far outskirts of London. It was the only gambling chip he had that L wanted. He was so desperate to meet Nate River he bribed L with the Deathnote. Instead of figuring out how he was going to handle showing L the notebook, he was too busy thinking about how to control his encounter with Nate.

And L was no fool; he could sense Raito's sudden dread. The detective would have to be more alert than ever with Raito and be cautious of any scheme that could be forming in Raito's mind. The sound of children playing tickled at his ear drums until they turned into shocked and excited screams. Roger must have told them that he had arrived and surely a stampede was headed this way. He sighed and bit at his thumb as he braced himself for the immature geniuses.

The first to come running around the corner of the house was none other than Mihael Keehl, followed by his sidekick Mail, and then a cluster of children so tightly knit it was impossible to recognize anymore faces. He glanced to Raito who had seemed to take base behind the limousine where no children could run into him. The look on his face was surprised.

"Holy crap, L."

L kept his lips flat line and in a few seconds Mihael . . . Mello had reached him, his blonde hair sticking a little to his sweaty face. Mail, or Matt, nearly ran into his friend, and by the looks of it, said a curse under his breath. It took a couple of moments for the rest of the kids to join Matt and Mello, and L stayed silent until they had all caught their breaths. Soon, he was surrounded by insistent questions and curious eyes, his only protector against groping hands Mello's violent eyes.

"Shut up!" Mello nearly screamed. When they fell silent, the boy continued. "L . . . I, uh, I got my IQ scores back again. It still hasn't gone up." His hands fisted at his sides.

"Your IQ can only increase or decrease by a few points during your lifetime." L bit his thumb.

"But how am I supposed to beat Near?"

Even a deaf person could hear the growing hostility in Mello's voice.

"Why not try working with Near instead? Oh . . ." L turned to Raito who hadn't moved from his spot, "everyone, this is my good friend, Yagami Raito. He is helping me with the Kira case." When he looked back to the children his eyes caught a menacing look. "I trust him."

In unison, the little geniuses were awestruck. L motioned for Raito to stand next to him, and although a little hesitant, he complied. He watched as Kira slowly melted, running off of Raito and into and imaginary puddle of evil. The cunning and almost devilish gleam in his eyes were blinked away and a soon-to-be smile readied itself along his lips. While Raito stood next to L, Kira stayed behind the limousine. The teen waved to the children, a friendly look on his face as he greeted them. Questioning eyes, including Mello's, fell onto Raito's frame, assessing him with the tactics taught to them at Wammy's House.

Roger called out to the children and they all groaned and walked away. That is, all except Mello who held his ground. Although the blonde knew nothing about Raito, it was obvious he was suspicious. It wasn't until L stared at him, challenging Mello to question his judgment that he walked away, then running to catch up with Matt. Raito sighed loudly when the blonde boy rounded the corner, tugging lightly at the collar of his shirt.

"It's a little warm, how can you wear all that?" Raito asked, glancing at Watari who walked inside the house then to L. He grinned mischievously but his gesture was returned with a frown.

"Raito-kun, if you're thinking what I believe you are . . ."

"And could you blame me?" The distance between them vanished. "After all, I'm still a teenager. Cut me some slack?'

L found himself being pressed against the limousine, Raito in front of him and supplying no escape. Teeth had their way with his neck and L had to grip his attacker's shoulders to maintain his balance, despite leaned against the car. His head tilted back, giving Raito more skin to claim for what has felt like the millionth time. Eyes to the sky he saw that not a single cloud hung there, just boundless, seemingly endless blue plains that made up the troposphere. He breathed heavily and noticed little tuffs of Raito's hair move, it was then he realized he didn't want this.

Not now.

Not _here._

The hands L had on Raito began to push and the mouth at his neck growled. Instead of this being a simple and somewhat sexual encounter, it turned into a battle for dominance. L moved his grasp to the front of Raito's shirt and with shocking strength flipped their positions, quickly catching Raito's hands and pinning them at his sides. The teen snarled as his power was rivaled, scowling and looking into L's eyes. The expression Raito so blatantly wore amused L and he couldn't help but crack an oh-so-very-L smile. His eyes flared in curiosity as Raito's own lit up in wrath.

Wait . . . there was something in those eyes. L leaned closer to Raito's face, determined to cipher the emotion held in those brown eyes. And there it was; something L knew lay inside of Raito's heart all along. Not only was Kira in them, but also the raging fire of hatred. Which was amusing since the flamed of that fire was fanned when L assumed dominance. The idea tickled at his insides and he skillfully bound both of Raito's hands in one of his own, pulling them behind the teen's back and onto the hood of the car. Such a position was most definitely painful but L knew Raito wouldn't utter a sound that hinted it to be true.

With his free hand, L hooked his fingers around one of the belt loops of Raito's pants then he pulled, grinding their hips together. Raito, of course, bit his lip to help keep silent, for his pride wouldn't dare let him enjoy this. L wondered how far he could take this before Raito reached his limit. He wasn't in the mood for sex, but he was letting his curiosity take the reins.

"What's the matter, Raito-kun?"

"Get off me."

"Hmm, I don't think I will." He experimentally nipped at the teen's neck. "So, you don't like to be dominated. It makes sense, due to Kira wanting to dominate the world with his ludicrous ideals."

His free hand traveled up along the button's of Raito's shirt, fingers poking inside the collar. A cool breeze hit the both of them and off in the distance the could hear the children of Wammy's Hosue playing. L brought his moth to Raito's ear and whispered.

"Do you know what its like; always being alongside you . . . knowing who you are?" In seconds, the mood in the air was completely changed. "I can't turn you in, I can't even enjoy chasing you from crime to crime. No matter what happens, I know you'll eventually kill me.

"It's as if you constantly have me by the throat," and L's hand gently wrapped itself around Raito's neck. The teen tensed slightly against him and L felt his own pulse hastened. "Would you be able to live like that, Raito-kun?"

All at once, L removed himself from Raito. The looked at each other for a long moment. L had given Kira everything he needed to know to prevent doom. His own name and the names of the top students at Wammy's House . . . yes, he had a system set in case something happened to him. Yes, he had valuable information readied to be released when he died. Still, no matter how he looked at it, Kira had won. As L walked away and towards Wammy's House, he felt a surge of depression overcome him.

**.*.**

"I don't like him."

Matt didn't even bother to look up to his friend. His handheld game proved itself to be much more interesting.

"What does L see in him, anyway?" Mello continued to rant. "He's just some small dick Japanese . . . I can't believe L actually brought him here." He sat angrily against a stack of boxes.

"Hey, I got a better idea."

"What?"

"Why the fuck are we in a shed, Mello?"

Indeed, the two geniuses were in a shed, the only light coming from Matt's handheld.

"Because that bastard Near won't be able to find us here," Mello replied as if he were just asked if the sky were blue.

Matt sighed and pulled his goggles down around his neck. As if Near would waste his time looking for them, but Matt kept silent. He knew far better than to argue with Mello. Now playing one-handed, the redhead dug into his pants pocket for one of the smoke he snatched. He offered one to Mello, who hastily grabbed it and placed it in his mouth. Once Matt lit it for him, he took a long drag. The redhead did the same and exhaled through his nose, relishing the burn that ate at the insides of his nostrils. They sat in silence; Mello puffing angrily at his cigarette and Matt tapping away on his toy.

Mello's brain was swimming in a tsunami of questions. Why was Yagami here, and how on earth could L call someone a _good_ friend? L was a master of judgment and was a tad paranoid, which made it hard to believe that Yagami hadn't already fled from possible accusations. Yet, when L introduced the Japanese man to the children, his tone sounded almost . . . protective. And threatening to those who dared to hold doubt, so Mello thought long and hard.

Why does L want to protect Yagami Raito?

"Hey, you're gonna smoke some filter soon."

As if waking from a dream, Mello shook his head, dropped his cigarette and crushed it. He looked to Matt, who was still playing his games. After a moment, Mello pulled roughly on the orange goggles, surprising Matt enough to drop his handheld. The redhead cursed loudly when everything when black except for the ember on his fag, knowing his game was broken.

"Matt, you protect me, right?"

Said boy looked confused in his already angered state.

"You lie for me and don't rat me out - why?" Mello asked, almost as if musing to himself.

"Cuz you'd get mad and beat the shit out of me."

"Well, lets ignore the me kicking your ass part."

"Hm . . . " Matt said thoughtfully. "Cuz we're friends?"

"Try again."

"Goddammit, Mello! Are you fucking quizzing me or what?" Mat spat out his cigarette and left it burning on the floor. "Cuz I'm just as guilty? Cuz I know you've done something wrong . . ."

"Yes!" Mello said triumphantly. "Because you know I've done something wrong." He pulled harder on the goggles, bringing the faces closer, the burning out ember on the ground barely lighting them. "Now, how likely do you think it is that L is protecting Yagami for that very reason?'

"Shit, you really don't think . . ."

"Shut up!" Mello interrupted. "Yagami must be Kira!"

Silence hung in the air for a moment, Matt's cigarette going out. It stayed for a couple more seconds before laughter broke out.

It was Matt.

"HAHAHA! So just because L is supposedly 'protecting' that Japanese, it means the bastard is Kira?" he asked, joking tone in his voice. "Wow, Mello, you're getting pretty fucked up in the head."

"Am I? Am I?" Mello was about to strangle him. "It makes perfect sense!"

Matt scoffed. "Yeah, but you forgot the whole idea that if you're right, L brought Kira _here_."

They were still in the shed, in the dark, puffing at another cigarette while Matt tried to fix his broken toy. It was no use, the flip open screen snapped off and he knew super glue wasn't going to fix it. They talked more about the idea of Yagami Raito being Kira, debating for hours on end until they both decided on a bet. Mello would have until L left to prove Yagami to be Kira. If Mello won, Matt would have to go steal as many chocolate bars and fags as much as the blonde wanted - no complaints. If Mello failed, he would have to publicly admit that Near was better than him in every way; even if the bastard could barely walk.

With a handshake, the bet was on. Mello wasted no time running to Roger's office, the sun beginning to set in the sky. He rummaged through the desk, thankful that its owner was no where to be seen and found a tape recorder. He easily hid the microphone on his black shirt and pocketed the recorder. Then, he ran to the kitchen, grabbed three chocolate bars, and ran down the hall. Pass the pictures Linda had drawn and pass the doorways and adjourning hallways, Mello searched for L's room.

**.*.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so that's that. I've introduced the boys. Oh, goodness, what will happen now? I don't know, this story kinda writes itself**

**And I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT GIANT CHUNK OF DIALOGUE! I personally hate it when other people do it. Guh, it just seemed kinda hard to be describing stuff when they're in a shed talking.**

**I have a serious question - Should I make Mello and Matt gay for each other? If you choose to answer, give a valid reason and not something like "THEY SO HOT, DO IT PLZ". I've been considering it for a while, but I'm afraid it might be too much.**

**I really hope you guys like where this is going, if not, please let me know with a review or something. Thanks!**


	8. Inspection

A/N: HELLO! I'm really sorry for taking so incredibly long to upload a new chapter! Well, there is good news - I do believe this is my longest chapter yet! A tiny bit over 6k words, so give me that at least. I'm surprised I'm even uploading this, or even more, that it actually got _written_. I have fallen out of my love of yaoi, the once passionate burning bonfire now dulled to a mere candle light. Sorry! I will try to finish this story, I don't think that there will be much left. Possibly three more chapters, if that. I really need to end this so I can stop disappointing you guys for having to wait so long for a new chapter. Also, due to me being an idiot, these chapters are not named properly but I'm just going to roll with it since it'd be such a pain to fix them. If there are typos here, I'm sorry. I have also fixed my other DN fic, "Freedom", and will be reposting it probably today.

Disclaimer! - I don't own Death Note. I would be really rich if I did, and if I recall correctly, I'm living paycheck to paycheck so . . . yeah . . . I also do not own the song that I used in this fic. I'm really sorry that I keep incorporating songs into my fics, I just can't help it! I want you to remember back to when I used "Danger, Keep Away" about two chapters ago, a song I used when they were having sex from L's POV. The sex is from Raito's POV this time, and I wanted you guys to use the two VERY different songs to compare their experiences. Anyway, the song I use here is "Spank" by Kidneythieves. It ain't mine.

IMPORTANT NOTE! - Mello says something that could be offending. To be specific, he calls Raito a "stupid Japanese". I think you guys can tell just by my love of Death Note that I don't feel that way about Japanese people at all. I'm sorry if I offend you.

**~.*.~**

**Vacancy**

**Chapter Eight  
**

Inspection

**~.*.~**

Raito sat listlessly in L's old room, seemingly sinking further and further into a very old mattress. He couldn't decide if he wanted to search the room or sneak out and look for Nate River. Alas, L had asked him to wait here. Then again, Raito didn't take kindly to listening to the detective. When L came back, they had agreed to reveal how Kira killed; which meant Raito either had to tell the truth in a matter of minutes, or think of a believable lie.

Leaning back onto the bed, legs draped over the side, Raito's eyes wandered over the room. It was incredibly plain and quite small, fitting for a child genius. Bare walls meant little distraction, it's size enforcing its purpose. There were no pictures, no decorations; just a shelf full of books and another full of notebooks, surely full of work. There was also a desk with nothing on its surface with a chair. Unable to bear his boredom, Raito stood and pulled one of the notebooks from its place, bringing all those near it out as well and onto the floor. He groaned, agitated, and decided to leave his mess there. Resuming his spot back on the bed, he opened a notebook bluntly titled "15". It was thick and was stuffed with pieces of newspaper and other notes.

Raito opened the note to the first page. In the top corner was the month and day of the entry but no year; October 31.

_Another year has gone by. I have started a new project concerning the human psyche. Currently, I am the top candidate for L's successor, my running mate a boy named Beyond Birthday. He arrived here recently and is very strange. I will be the next L._

"Put that down, you dirty Japanese!"

Raito looked up from the notebook to see Mihael, the one L told him to call "Mello".

"How rude! My name is Yagami Raito." His eyes narrowed.

"Like I give a rat's ass! You shouldn't look at what doesn't belong to you!" Mello ran up to Raito and practically ripped the notebook from his hand. "This is classified information!"

Patience was running short for Raito. This brat was more than annoying. "Well, I sure as hell don't belong to you, but you're staring me down," he said, authority in his voice. "Do you treat all guests like this?"

"Stupid Japanese! Go fuck yourself!" He then threw the note at Raito before running out of the room.

It was safe to say that Raito's first impression of Mello wasn't a good one. He couldn't believe that this boy was supposed to be a genius. In his eyes, Mello was a first rate annoyance. To write that boy's name in the Deathnote would be so gratifying, but knew that he was itching to write a name that was even more important; Nate River.

Dissatisfied with what just occurred, Raito left L's old notebook on the bed and left the room. He was going to meet River face to face.

**~.*.~**

Mello ran a short distance down the hallway and hid in a doorway. His head peeked out, eyes focused on the entrance to L's room. The nerve of that Japanese, snooping through L's things! Hands fisted at his sides, his body tense with anticipation. After a few moments, he saw Yagami exit the room, looking both ways down the hallway before proceeding. Mello smirked. Things weren't going the way he planned them to, but he was never one for plans anyway. Improvisation was always his strong suit.

Originally, Mello was going to leave the tape recorder in the room to try and get a confession, but tailing his suspect was good, too. Keeping to the shadows, the blonde followed Yagami from a distance. Yagami seemed lost, or searching for something.

_What the fuck are you looking for . . . _Corner around corner, Mello followed. He watched as Yagami said a brief 'hello' to the other children, flashing smiles. It was obvious that the Japanese man had charisma and Mello felt more compelled to not trust him. Quietly, he munched on one of his chocolate bars between hiding spots. Mello had been following his suspect for roughly fifteen minutes before he began to recognize where they were.

Nearing the grand hall.

That's where _he_ was.

Mello took a large bite of chocolate as he assessed his options. Was he really going to face _him_ just to keep his eye on Yagami? He could call Matt and send him to spy for him, but it was unlikely that Matt would help him. Or Mello could suck up his pride, it was for the sake of the Kira case! Taking a deep breath, Mello readied himself, emotionally and mentally, then followed Yagami into the grand hall.

**~.*.~**

It was a really large room full of children, Raito felt it was going to take him forever to find River. His analytical eyes swept over the room, looking for an unruly mess of white hair. He began to walk around, stepping past children and over toys. Some of the children he saw from when he first arrived were here and they recognized him, saying hello. A couple even started asking questions, such as "Wow! How is it like to work with L?" and "Are you smarter than L?" Raito was not in the mood to satisfy their curiosity, but answered, "It's never boring" and "Maybe!", respectively. He had to maintain his approachable and intelligent appearance.

Suddenly, Raito face-planted the floor. His perfect face! He propped himself up on an elbow, hearing laughter from children all around him. When he turned to see what exactly he tripped over, he couldn't stop his eyes from going wide.

Sitting on the floor, one hand playing a puzzle and the other fingering a curly lock of hair, was Nate River. The boy was dressed in white clothes that were obviously too big for him and didn't wear any socks or shoes. He turned to Raito, his large black eyes piercing and his face void of emotion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to trip you." Then he swiveled back to his puzzle.

Raito quickly got to his feet, systematically patting off his clothes.

"Oh, it was my fault entirely, I should've watched where I was going."

"If you say so."

"So, I don't think I've met you yet." This kid was really hard to start conversation with.

"We haven't because this is your first time here."

And he was also incredibly blunt. Just like L . . .

"I'm Yagami Raito."

"Near."

Raito walked around him so he can talk to him face to face. That was when he saw the puzzle Near was working on. It was completely white, not a single splash of color, and Near was halfway done. It was a reminder of how much a threat this boy was, how smart he was, and how much he needed to die. He now had Near's name and face, he could ignore L's threat and kill the boy right here! His ticking watch had a piece of the Deathnote and a piece of lead, it would take seconds and no one would even notice.

Kira twitched and fought the urge to hold back his maniacal grin. He had to have his way, he was a god, and gods always got what they wanted. His eyes became locked on his watch, so incredibly tempted to use the note inside it. Besides, what was L going to do if Raito killed this boy, anyway? Threats of arrest would be fought with threats of death. Then, he felt something ache inside him. Thoughts of killing L made him . . . uncomfortable? Ridiculous! L was nothing, just the keeper to his biggest secret, but L would never talk. The bastard loved him, really loved him. Raito's hand began to shake, making it difficult to look at the roman numerals on his watch.

"Raito-kun!"

It was L, the fact that he yelled surprised Raito. He turned to face the detective who stood slouched over as always, nibbling on his scarred thumb. Without being asked, Raito approached L who then began to say how the younger backed out on their deal, but remained vague due to their audience. Raito said nothing, eyes to the floor, mind tangled up in thought. They both returned to L's room, unaware of a scheming shadow.

**~.*.~**

Mello was on the verge of hyperventilating, not just because of having to be in the same room as Near, but because of Raito's display. How interesting to stare so intently at his watch. He took a bite of chocolate, his dubious mind at work. Why would Yagami stare so intently as his watch? He wasn't sure, but found it necessary to investigate. Mello finished his chocolate bar then ran down the halls towards his room, bumping past many of his fellow alumni. Once inside, he pulled out a shoe box under his bed. Inside were some tools, a few more chocolate bars, and a pack of cigarettes.

Taking the cigarettes as well as a hammer and screw driver, he went to find Matt. He felt that he had to inform his friend of the new information he had concerning Yagami, even though Matt would probably dismiss all of his suspicions. Matt was outside, leaning against a maple tree, distanced from the other children. When he found the gamer, he handed him the screw driver, as a token of peace. Matt accepted and they smoked together, Matt trying to fix his broken handheld. Mello took long drags on his cigarette, thinking about Yagami and how he was going to catch him as Kira.

He would have to be careful, if Yagami really was Kira then he would have to be smarter than his enemy. As of yet, Kira proved to be smarter than L, having eluded him for over a year. Currently, Mello intended to smash Yagami's watch with a hammer. Why would anyone stare at their watch as he had just seen his suspect do? His blonde brows furrowed in thought, and, Matt sensing the tension, spoke.

"Hey, why don't we just go and play football or something? Forget about this Kira bullshit? I mean, can't you just trust L?"

"You know it isn't that goddamn simple, Matt!"

"Then what is it?"

Mello said nothing, only puffing furiously at his fag.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought . . . Oh, shit! Here comes Roger!"

Both boys quickly stamped out their cigarettes before kicking the butts towards the bushes.

"Hello, Mello and Matt. I hope you weren't doing anything obnoxious over here by yourselves." They remained silent, so Roger continued. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I have a chore for you. Please clean out the supply room, tomorrow we will be evaluating human psyche with paintings. Gather the paints, brushes, and easels and put them in the grand hall."

Before either boy could protest, Roger had walked away. It was nearing evening, the sun starting to lower itself on the horizon. Mello became enraged, doing Roger's stupid chore would take all night. With Matt's persuasion, Mello agreed to smash Yagami's watch after they finished.

**~.*.~**

L sat in his old chair in his room, unable to hide his excitement from Raito. Knees close to his chest and thumb at his lips, a smile shown on his face. This was it, Raito was going to tell him how he killed. His toes curled over the edge of the chair, eyes trained on his lover sitting on the bed. Raito looked nervous, a rare sight indeed. Many silent moments wafted by, L's anticipation growing ever more.

After what felt like a lifetime, L almost flinched as he saw Raito reach into his pocket. He dug into it for quite some time, as if reconsidering having ever going into it. Tan fingers finally withdrew, holding a folded piece of paper. Curiosity overwhelming him, L almost got up to grab the note, excited to see what could possible be written on it. When another moment went by, L gave in and attacked Raito, causing the man to make a surprised sound. L now held a dominating position above the other, his own thin and nimble fingers chasing Raito's.

"Does this explain you're secret, Raito-kun? It was smart of you to write it instead of just telling me." This made Raito sigh, which further piqued L's curiosity. Sitting on the brunette's hips, L's eyes narrowed in though. "You didn't write it down. Its something else. If this is a trick, Raito-kun, you'll regret it."

"Its no trick." Raito's voice was a whisper.

Too slowly, the paper unfolded and L could see that there was indeed writing on it. A lot of it. L could tell that it had been ripped out of some kind of notebook. When Raito finished unfolding it, he turned it so L could read the writing on it.

"Travis Raleigh, Christine Babcock, Peter Wellington . . . These are all the names of those that died in the United Kingdom before we arrived." L tilted his head, his thumb resuming its place at his lips.

"It isn't coincidence. When I wrote their names on this piece of paper, it caused them to die. It only takes forty seconds for them to die of a heart attack, unless I specify otherwise. This piece of paper comes from a notebook called the Death Note. It is carried by gods of death, I found one lying on the ground and tested it for myself."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Where is this Death Note?" L seemed skeptical, having been expecting some sort of trickery.

"The Death Note is hidden in my room back in Japan. I would never bring it with me. If you just touch this paper, you'll see for yourself that I'm not lying."

Unable to resist, L touched the note. He waited a couple of moments, prepared to feel different. L wanted to believe that this note held some sort of influence over the human mind, hoping that Raito couldn't really be a cold-hearted murderer. Nothing happened.

"I don't feel any different."

"Look out the window."

L didn't know why he hadn't noticed before, but there was a pair of dark eyes peeking over the sill from outside. A prominent brow bone jutting out above the sunken yet large eyes, wild black hair adorning the creatures head. L blinked which made the creature blink one eye at a time. Still curious as ever, L reached out his hand to open the window, but quickly withdrew it as the creature's face went through the window and wall. It had a large mouth and a flat nose. L's thumb lowered from his mouth and his eyes went wide in fascination as the creature also stuck out his hand and waved.

"Hello, L. I'm Ryuk. Its really cool that I have another person I can talk to now, hyuk."

It was all true, Raito hadn't lied to him. Kira really killed with a notebook. L always suspected that there may have been something supernatural about the Kira case, but nothing like this. Many thoughts suddenly flooded his mind.

Has Ryuk always been lurking in the shadows, watching? What has he seen? Does Ryuk know of his and Raito's relationship? Had he watched as they had sex? L felt sick to his stomach, the idea of a voyeur watching made him uneasy. Surely Raito had sent the shinigami away when they got intimate. Did Raito even have the authority to do such a thing? Did this monster even listen to Raito?

It wasn't difficult for Raito to sense that L wasn't happy with the discovery of Ryuk. To try and comfort him, Raito put his hand on the detective's shoulder and smiled. He saw L's cheeks tint pink, something that he hadn't seen since the beginning of their relationship.

"He hasn't seen as much as you think. Ryuk is easily bribed with apples." Raito assured.

"Yeah! I've only seen you guys do it once. Makes me glad I'm not a human, hyuk!"

And L shoved himself off of him, now standing on the floor. His back was straight for probably the first time in his life. Ryuk was so stupid! Raito couldn't rely on the shinigami for anything, especially with keeping his mouth shut. He sat up and ran a hand through his auburn hair as the room filled with silence. What was Raito supposed to say now? It was apparent that L was frustrated.

"Ryuk, there's an apple pie in it for you if you leave right now."

"Hyuk! Okay!" and the shinigami flew away.

Raito reached out to L, grabbing then tugging on his wrist. "I'm sorry."

Their eyes locked, onyx ripping through topaz. L's face was tense with anger and Raito's relaxed. Eventually, Raito's tugging brought L back to the bed, causing the detective to stand between his legs that now hung over the the edge of the mattress. Then, Raito shocked even himself as he wrapped his arms around L's torso, pulling the other even closer and breaking eye contact. He could feel L's limp arms just hanging at his sides, the detective's fingertips grazing his knees.

"I thought about killing you today," Raito said after what felt like an eternity of silence. "There's a piece of the Death Note in my watch, I was going to write Nate River's name on it, then yours."

L said nothing.

"But I couldn't do it. The thought of killing you made me uneasy. I don't know why, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I can't admit what I think the reason may be, because if I do it'll just make my feelings for you stronger." Raito fisted the back of L's sweater. "I'm Kira, deemed to be a god."

"You are not a god, Raito-kun," L said bluntly. "Your arrogance will be the end of you."

Raito laughed. "_You_ will be the end of me, L."

"If what you are implying is true, is it safe for me to assume that you love me? I know that Kira hates me, but does Raito-kun really love me?"

The question made Raito look up to the detective, their eyes locking once again.

"I . . . I don't know."

He was beginning to feel as if he no longer knew himself. Earlier that day, when he had pinned L against the limousine, he knew in full confidence that he was Kira and will kill L. When he saw Nate River, he recognized himself as a god. But here, alone with L once again, Raito felt different. Something was pulling at his insides and towards L. He pulled at L's arms, bringing the detective down to the bed and on top of him.

L leaned down and kissed him, then shortly after their tongues became engaged in a heated dance. Raito was gripping the others shoulders, not allowing any escape. Passions rose and Raito could feel L's hands unbuttoning his shirt. When it was opened, white fingers ran along his tan and toned torso. Raito then pulled L's sweater over his head, eyes scoping for the millionth time over L. He briefly wondered why L was so thin although he ate so many sweets and desserts.

A soft sound escaped L's lips as Raito ran his fingertips up and down his chest. His trousers grew tighter and he knew that he wanted L. It was obvious that the detective wanted him, too, if bulge in his jeans were any hint. Deft fingers undid the fly and were about to dive but L grabbed his hands. Raito looked up to L to find the man breathing heavy and bagged eyes lidded over. Suddenly, his hands were above his head, bound in one of L's own, but unlike earlier Raito didn't fight back. In this moment in time, Raito didn't feel the need to assert his dominance over L; although he wasn't sure as to why.

_Thick drops of rain sound like the way you spanked me. Your pleasure thrills in every way you make me._

L lowered his mouth to ravish the brunette's chest, causing Raito to bite his lip. As his nipples were licked, nipped, and sucked on, he tried his hardest not to make a sound. It felt good, and he understood as to why L enjoyed it so much. He couldn't stop his legs from squirming from underneath L, they acted on their own accord. Raito felt like one of the many women he had had his way with . . . and like L.

As he was distracted by L's mouth, he felt fingers working at his belt, hearing the buckle jingle and jangle as it was pulled through the belt loops. That skillful mouth worked lower and lower, kissing his abs and suckling at the area around his navel. Raito felt his breath become short, his lungs burning slightly at his light panting. His nerves flared up in excitement as he heard the zipper of his pants go down. Raito was skeptical to what L was implying he was going to do, but could not calm himself. As L continued to do what many other women have done to him, Raito's fingers twitched and hands shook.

_All by myself and you're not here to take me . My red hot stain still makes you call me 'baby'. Tattooed your name, so you wouldn't forget to claim._

Raito thrust his hips forward as L sucked particularly hard on his hip bone, gnawing and kissing. Leaving a love bite, for sure. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself, Raito had left many marks on L and this would be the first time the detective would return the favor. A hand slipped into his trousers and into his boxers, grabbing his semi-hard sex and squeezing. Raito couldn't muffle the tiny groan L's action had aroused. Although he couldn't see the detective's face, he could feel L smiling against his flesh.

As his arousal was pulled out into the cool air, Raito hissed lightly but twitched as L placed a small kiss on the head. L was now situated between his legs, arms resting on his thighs and filling Raito with anticipation. How long had it been since someone had done this for him? He couldn't remember, but it was then that Raito realized how long they had been together.

A month.

It had only been one month. It took one month for L to fall in love with him. It took one month to confess that he was Kira. It took one month for Raito to . . .

There was no stopping the moan that escaped his lips as L ran his tongue from the base of his sex up to the head. Hips thrust forward, begging for more, but were held down by L's strong arms. Raito found his hands tangling themselves in the black mess known as L's hair. It felt so amazing, Raito's mouth fell open as L began to take the brunette's arousal into his mouth. Eyes closed tightly and he wasn't sure if he whispered L's name.

_Thick drops of rain sound like the way you miss me. Your windowpane steams like the way you kiss me. You're so profane that's why I love the way . . ._

L sucked furiously, Raito wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. He felt his fingers begin to pull at L's hair, who groaned in response. That wet, hot mouth was enveloping him and when L began to fist the base of his sex, Raito made no attempt of being quiet any longer.

"Fuck, L, that feels so good," he drawled, the vowels dragging as he moaned and writhed.

This confession made L work ever harder, lightly dragging his teeth each time he withdrew his mouth, only to descend again. Raito continued to thrust his hips, trying to reach purchase, but was held ever still. It was frustrating, he was so close he could feel it burn at the base of his spine. Wait, he had never felt that kind of sensation before. Raito focused his attention to the area he felt the burning and realized that L had slyly slid a finger inside him, curling and wiggling around. How long had it been there? Why hadn't he noticed? Kira inside him finally revered his head and became outraged, but Raito let L continue.

Another finger was added to the first and Raito winced. Was this how L felt when they first had sex? He was beginning to think no, because L seemed to be in much more pain. Suddenly, the mouth around his sex pulled away. Raito whined, hips again thrusting up.

"Raito-kun, can I make love to you?"

_Like drops of rain your love has no pain. _

He laughed. "Don't say it like that. Ask to fuck me, its sexier." His face momentarily screwed before relaxing, still in slight pain.

"Raito-kun, I do not swear."

Raito watched as L's face became slightly pink, the detective's eyes lowering in shyness. Suddenly, Raito felt a moan rip through him as L fingered a part of his insides. It was almost euphoric and he wanted to feel it again.

"Just fucking say it!"

". . . Raito-kun, may I . . . fuck you?"

Raito's body heated in arousal and he groaned. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard. His brain then thought of something even better.

"Hm, I don't, ah, think so. Ask a little more nicely."

"I'm not going to beg."

L continued to finger Raito, rubbing the spot over and over again, causing him to writhe and moan. His back arched and he could feel himself leak ever so slightly over his sex. It felt so good, and he knew L was getting incredibly turned on by his display. A third finger was added and jabbed directly into that sweet spot. Raito gritted his teeth, torn between pleasure and pain. After they scissor for a couple of moments, they withdrew, which nearly sent Raito into protest. He felt L slither up his sweating body, eye to eye, before the detective lowered his face to Raito's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Oh, Raito-kun, I want to fuck you so badly. I'm so hard, it almost hurts. Please let me fuck you."

The plea was barely audible but Raito heard every word and it sent chills down his spine. A begging L was officially his biggest turn-on. His sex twitched as it brushed against L's still clothed one and his breath grew heavy. What pleased Raito the most was that although he was on the bottom, he was still dominating L. With a breathy "yes", L rearranged and readied himself, pulling his sex out of his jeans. The head brushed Raito's orifice before slowly entering.

Raito grounded his teeth together, fingers did not compare well to L's size. He remained silent, his pride would not allow him to show that he was in pain. Bit by bit, he accepted L and soon the detective's sex was completely sheathed inside him. Raito stayed as relaxed as possible, knowing it would ease the pain. Small thrusts also helped, the movement aiding in him getting used to L. Unlike how Raito did, L was taking it slow, trying his hardest to not hurt him. This realization sent a pang of guilt into Raito's gut. When the pain finally subsided, Raito finally spoke.

"Go."

_If I see you're like your daddy, and I should be gone, I would try to burn you but I won't._

First with slow movements, L thrust in and out of Raito, unable to contain his own breathy moans. Raito looked up to L, whose face was now hovering above his, and saw those piercing onyx eyes to be blanketed with lust, pupils drowning in a fire of passion. It was a look Raito had never seen on L, nor thought he ever would. Grunts and groans sounded from both of the men, a tad bit of pain still staining Raito's voice under his pleasured sounds.

This was a completely different sensation than any other Raito had ever felt. He wondered for a moment what his followers would think if they knew Kira gave his body to his greatest enemy. He became curious if he even cared anymore, or at least at this moment. What would happen after they were done? Would Raito ever let L do this again, or will it be a strictly 'one-time' thing? Raito was sure, and was torn from his thoughts as he felt L's sex graze that pleasurable spot.

_If I think that loving you could be just like a drug, I would try to burn you but I won't._

"Did you like that, Raito-kun?"

The answer was a feral groan and Raito rocked against his lover. Looking down to the brunette, L was so overwhelmed with his love for this murderer. At this moment, it didn't matter to L if Raito really returned his feelings are not. Just the feeling was enough, just to imagine was enough; and that tight heat he was thrusting into. It was spectacular, unlike anything else he had ever felt. The sensation made him convulse slightly and grind his teeth in an effort to keep his control. L looked to Raito's face, it was screwed in pleasure.

"Damnit, L, quit staring at me!"

"But, Raito-kun, you look amazing."

A growl rose from Raito's throat but was quickly replaced with a groan. Every part of his insides felt invaded by L, completely filled. He could feel a bead of sweat forming at his brow and his lungs burned more than ever from his rapid panting. When L began to fist his sex, Raito moaned loudly and he could see his lover smile. That smile looked almost . . . sadistic. Seemed as if L was forgetting his place, so Raito became determined to assert his role; the dominant bottom.

Tan legs wrapped around L's pale and bony hips, drawing the detective even further into him. It was Raito's turn to smirk as the detective shook and his free hand groping almost blindly at the brunette's hip. With his other hand, he raked his fingernails down L's chest, an action that would surely leave welts. L reacted with a guttural groan, eyes closing tightly before opening and locking with Raito's. Nails raked again, catching a nipple as they ran down that gaunt chest, bouncing over ribs. This time, L's hips jerked, causing him to thrust particularly hard into Raito and against that spot. A moan ripped from both of them, and with L's hand still fisting him, Raito wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

"Ah, Raito-kun, I love you," L breathed, passion in every syllable.

"Shit, L."

"Raito-kun, please say you love me."

"L . . . "

_Its all your graces, your deadly sins. Love and hate you, its so intense. If I could burn you, walk away, and not see you anymore I would try to burn you, but I won't._

Raito's brain was swimming in a sex stupor, his blurred vision frantic and bouncing off the contours of L's body and face. He was trying to say it, just as he had many times in the past. But, before it had meant nothing; all of that praise and nice words were nothing. Perhaps he couldn't say it because, out of all of those times of saying it to women . . . saying it to L . . . this time he would mean it. He didn't want to be in love with his enemy, it would jeopardize his mission to become god. Yet, he felt this yearning in his chest to say it.

It was hard for him to think with L thrusting now roughly into him, almost desperately. The joint pleasure from having his sex stimulated and that spot was driving him crazy. Moments passed full of fervor and heavy panting. The mattress squeaked under them as they moaned and groaned with every thrust. L's lips found Raito's and the nipped, kissed, and sucked. When Raito proceeded to dominate the detective's mouth with his tongue, he could taste something that was slightly unpleasant. It was then Raito remembered that L had almost sucked him off earlier, and that taste was _himself._ He was tempted to pull from the kiss, but stayed. Their tongues heatedly wrapped themselves around each other, moans mixing together in their mouths.

It wasn't long before it was L who pulled away, just enough to look his lover in the eyes. Raito could see the light sheen of sweat on the detective's forehead, some of it beading at his brow. He knew that he probably looked the same, face covered in sweat and eyes desperate with lust.

"Raito-kun, I'm so close."

"Don't you do it." Raito showed his trademark Kira grin. "You better, ah, ask nicely."

"Please, Raito-kun, let me come." L's voice shook as he spoke.

"Hm, I don't think you, ah, want it bad enough." Again, he raked his nails down L's chest, making the other groan and twitch his hips. "Make me believe it. Ask your god for permission."

Perhaps it was a step too far to ask L of this. Raito was expecting a complete dismissal of his request, but he was pleasantly surprised.

"Ah, Kira-sama," L was thrusting desperately into Raito, "may I please come inside you? It feels so good, I want to come so badly. Please, Kira-sama."

"Oh, fuck, L. You, ah, may."

_If I see that you're the precious I was looking for I would try to burn you, but I won't._

A moan ripped itself from L as he thrust violently, a string of lesser groans following. Shortly after, Raito's vision failed him as he felt himself become overwhelmed with a very hot, exploding sensation. All of his senses temporarily numbed as he his mind was overloaded with L. Raito's body convulsed multiple times, body wracked with pleasure, muscles limp. After what had felt like eternity, he felt L pull out him followed by a very unpleasant sensation of leaking out of his abused orifice.

L then collapsed atop of him, the detective's thin body heavy against Raito's ribcage. Panting, Raito attempted to push L off of him, but his arms failed him and fell over the other's back. Too tired to move them, he left them there, stuck in what could have been taken as a loving embrace. He could feel L nuzzle his ear, that black spiky hair tickling his face. This seemed far too sweet for Raito, but he didn't possess the energy to stop it. Raito was never one for cuddling, but he did just participate in the most intense sex he had ever had.

When moments turned into minutes, Raito became impatient and tried whispering to L for him to get up. It then became apparent that L had fallen asleep! Rolling his eyes, Raito just decided to lay there and not disturb him, the detective barely got any sleep already. He blew at L's hair in attempt to get it out of his face, but only more fell into his eyes. Wondering briefly when L was going to wake up, he closed his eyes to try to sleep as well.

_If I could burn you, walk away and not see you anymore, I would try to burn you but I won't._

He could feel his body getting heavier with the temptation of rest, muscles relaxed against the bed. L blanketed over him with warmth, his body and his heart. Butterflies danced for merely a moment as Raito dared those words he was so afraid to say.

"I love you, L," he whispered before falling asleep.

Raito could not feel the smile form against his ear.

**~.*.~**

A/N: DONE! I really hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know if the song incorporating-ness is getting annoying! I'll won't do it ever again (in this fic, tee-hee). Review if you feel like it, I won't beg like I usually do. If you want to make me real happy, leave a critique that's more than a sentence long. I feel I have plenty of space to improve my writing style, so feel free to let me know if something bothers you about it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
